Letter
by Ai CassiEast
Summary: YUNJAE. GS. School life romance. Humor gagal. Gaje tingkat dewa. But, keep enjoy it! ;) / Chapter 5 update!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Letter

Genre: Romance. Humor(?).

Rate: T

Cast: Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Park Yoochun, Shim Changmin, Kim Junsu, and other.

Disclaimer: Saya cuma pinjam nama. Yunho milik Jaejoong dan Jaejoong milik Yunho. Plot is mine.

Pairing: Of course Yunjae.

School life romance.

Warning: AU. OOC. GS for uke. Typo

.

[Letter]

.

"Surat lagi?"

Jaejoong hanya mengendikkan bahu seraya menunjukkan surat tersebut ke temannya. Dengan menghela napas, ia buka amplop di tangannya.

_Anneyoong.. _

_Kudengar hari ini kau tak membawa bekal makan siangmu. _

"Uwaaah.. dia benar-benar tau semua tentangmu. Kereen.." Komentar Junsu.

"Heh? Keren katamu? Dia benar-benar seperti _stalker_, kau tau?"

Jaejoong kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada surat itu.

_Dan aku tau kau tidak begitu menyukai makanan yang dijual di kantin. Jadi, jikalau berkenan, makanlah roti yang sudah aku letakkan di dalam tasmu. Semoga hari ini menyenangkan^^ _

"Huh, bahkan dia berani membuka tasku tanpa izin."

"Yaah.. mau bagaimana lagi.. laci mejamu kan sudah penuh oleh barang-barangmu yang tak kau rapikan itu."

"Dia bisa meletakkannya di atas meja atau kursiku kan?"

"Kau lupa kalau kau memiliki musuh bebuyutan yang selalu iseng padamu?"

Junsu melirik seorang namja yang sedang duduk di meja tak jauh dari mereka. Jaejoong mengikuti arah pandang temannya.

"Ada apa lihat-lihat?" namja yang dilirik Junsu itu melayangkan protesnya, "Termakan pesonaku, huh?"

"Pesona apa yang kau maksud, heh? Ck ck.."

Jaejoong menarik lengan Junsu menjauh dari Yunho menuju keluar kelas. Ia sedang tidak _mood_ adu mulut dengan namja itu sekarang.

.

~yunjae~

.

"Disana saja.." tunjuk Junsu ke suatu sudut yang kosong di atap sekolah tempat mereka berada kini. Jaejoong mengangguk kemudian mengikuti langkah yeoja imut itu.

"Biasanya Changmin akan duduk menunggu kita seperti anak anjing kelaparan yang sedang meminta makanan kepada majikannya." Ujar Jaejoong sesaat setelah mendaratkan bokongnya di aspal yang cukup hangat karena suasana siang itu.

"Yeah.. dan karena dia tau kau tak membawa bekalmu hari ini, dia tidak menunggumu."

"Uhm. Ini.. untukmu saja.."

Jaejoong menyerahkan roti yang diberikan oleh _secret admirer_-nya kepada Junsu.

"Kau yakin memberikan ini padaku?"

"Hai."

"Sungguh? Kau mau dia marah lagi dan melakukan hal bodoh seperti waktu itu?"

Jaejoong terdiam sebentar, "Hhh.. kau benar."

Dengan malas ia membuka bungkus roti itu dan memakan isinya sambil menatap langit, teringat kembali kejadian saat itu.

_Pakai plester ini untuk menutup lukamu. _

Jaejoong membaca sebaris kalimat yang ada pada secarik kertas itu, surat dari penggemar rahasianya, dengan plester yang dimasukkan bersama surat itu ke dalam amplop.

"Dia perhatian sekali padamu, Joongie."

"Tapi kau kan tau aku tidak suka memakai plester, Su. Untukmu saja.."

Setelah itu, saat Jaejoong kembali dari makan siangnya, ia dikejutkan oleh banyaknya kotak-kotak plester di atas mejanya bersama sepucuk surat.

_Kau mau lukamu infeksi, eoh? Akan kuberikan lebih banyak lagi jika kau tak memakainya. _

"Ya! Kim Jaejoong."

Lengkingan khas Junsu membuat Jaejoong tersadar dari lamunannya.

"A..apa?"

Junsu mengarahkan dagunya pada sosok yang baru bergabung dengan mereka, "Itu.. Yamashita."

Jaejoong menatap orang yang ditunjuk Junsu sambil tersenyum, "ah.. Yamappi."

"Daijobuka? Kau melamun."

"Tidak. Aku hanya terlalu fokus memikirkan sesuatu."

"Sama saja, bodoh." Sela Junsu.

Jaejoong menatap Junsu sambil memeletkan lidahnya, "Jangan menghinaku bodoh, bodoh." Kemudian kembali menatap Yamashita, "Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?"

"Aah, itu.. bagaimana materi yang kuajarkan tadi?"

Senyum di wajah Jaejoong terkembang, "Aku sudah mengerti. Terima kasih telah mengajariku. Berkat kau, aku tidak perlu dimarahi Fuyutsuki sensei. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih."

"Baguslah. Kalau ada lagi yang tak kau mengerti, aku bersedia membantumu."

Jaejoong mengangguk, "Terima ka—"

TUK

Perkataan Jaejoong terhenti karena sebuah gumpalan kertas baru saja datang dari sisi kiri dan mengenai kepalanya.. dan ia tau siapa yang melakukan itu.

"Yunho tolong jangan menggangguku. Aku sedang berbicara dengan orang lain." Kesal Jaejoong tanpa menghadap Yunho. Kembali ia memfokuskan pandangan pada Yamashita dan memasang senyum sebagai permintaan maaf atas gangguan yang baru saja terjadi, "Terima kasih kau sudah membolehkanku untuk merepotka—"

TUK TUK TUK

Sudah tidak terhitung lagi jumlah gumpalan kertas yang bergelindingan di sekitar Jaejoong setelah sebelumnya benda putih tak beraturan itu mengenai kepalanya. Yeoja itu menggeram kesal sebelum berdiri dan menghampiri Yunho.

"Hei, Jung. Kenapa kau menggangguku, heh?"

"Mengganggu apa?" tanya Yunho dengan tampang sok polos.

Jaejoong menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada, "Jangan kira aku tidak tau, bodoh. Kau yang menimpukku kan?"

"Tidak. Lihat.." Yunho menunjukkan telapak tangannya, "Tanganku bersih." (salah satu adegan di Spongebob Squarepants)

"Benar-benar menyebalkan. Awas kau, Jung Yunhooo."

Jaejoong mengejar Yunho yang sudah terlebih dahulu melarikan diri darinya. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya siswa-siswi di sana mau tak mau harus menonton adegan _tom and jerry _berwujud manusia itu.

"Hhh.. selalu saja. Ternyata aku masih belum bisa mengalihkan perhatian Jaejoong dari laki-laki itu."

Junsu yang tadi sibuk melihat pertengkaran tidak berguna antara Jaejoong dan Yunho segera mengalihkan pandangan pada Yamashita, "A..apa yang kau katakan tadi?" sebenarnya ia dengar, tapi tetap bertanya untuk memastikan kebenarannya.

Yamashita menggeleng dan memasang senyum getir, "Bukan sesuatu yang penting." Kemudian namja itu beranjak dari duduknya, "Aku pergi dulu. Sampaikan pada Jaejoong kalau ia bebas memanggilku kapan saja ia membutuhkanku. Terima kasih, Junsu."

Junsu hanya mengangguk kemudian menatap punggung Yamashita yang menjauh. Saat bayangan namja itu menghilang, matanya beralih pada Jaejoong yang masih setia mengejar Yunho.

"Dasar bodoh."

.

~yunjae~

.

"Mungkinkah _secret admirer_-mu itu Yamashita?" tanya Junsu dengan masih terus berlari. Kelasnya sedang dalam pelajaran olahraga sekarang. Dan seperti biasa, pelajaran dimulai dengan lari 10 putaran.

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

"Karena sepertinya Yamashita menyukaimu."

"Junsu! Jaejoong! Kalau kalian tidak ingin dihukum, berhenti mengobrol dan lanjutkan berlari dengan serius!"

Terdengar bentakan Misaki sensei sang guru olahraga, membuat duo Kim itu begidik ngeri dan menghentikan obrolan mereka.

"Yamashita menyukaiku?" tanya Jaejoong.

Jam pelajaran olahraga baru saja selesai dan duo Kim itu sedang duduk di pinggir lapangan mengistirahatkan otot-otot kakinya.

Junsu hanya mengangguk. Ia belum dapat bicara karena masih sibuk mengatur napasnya.

"Bagaimana kau tau?"

"Kau tidak menyadarinya?" Junsu melihat gelengan Jaejoong sebagai tanggapan atas pertanyaannya, kemudian menceritakan apa yang terjadi setelah Jaejoong meninggalkan Yamashita untuk meladeni keisengan Yunho.

"Dan tadi aku melihatnya, ia menatapmu dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Saat mengajarimu, ia juga menatapmu seperti itu. Yeah.. walau akhirnya terganggu karena Yunho bernyanyi sangat keras hingga kau tak dapat mendengar apa yang Yamashita katakan. Hhhh.. aku heran padanya. Sepertinya ia tidak suka sekali saat kau bersama Yamashita. Mungkinkah dia juga menyukaimu?"

"Aah.. dia itu. Memang selalu menggangguku. Tapi, yang menulis surat itu sepertinya bukan Yamashita. Di surat itu tertulis 'anneyoong' kan? Jadi kupikir orang itu dari Korea."

"Jadi maksudmu Yunho?"

"Tidak juga. Kau lupa? Orang Korea yang bersekolah di sini cukup banyak."

"Tapi orang Korea yang terlihat menyukaimu hanya Yunho."

Jaejoong menggeleng keras, "Aku tetap pada pendirianku bahwa orang yang memberi surat itu adalah _stalker_. Tidak mungkin orang yang menyukaiku melakukan hal menyebalkan seperti itu."

"Menyebalkan? Menurutku itu romantis."

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibir, "Huh. Romantis apanya.."

"Ya.. ya.. ya.. terserah kau saja." Junsu beranjak dari duduknya, "Aku ingin membeli minuman. Mau ikut tidak?"

Jaejoong menggeleng.

"Baiklah. Aku duluan ya." Junsu melambaikan tangan kemudian pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong.

"Hhhhh.." Jaejoong menghela napas dalam kemudian mendaratkan dagunya di kedua lututnya, 'Tak bisa mengalihkan perhatian dari Yunho? Apa benar? Aku memang menyukainya... dulu. Bahkan aku mati-matian belajar hanya untuk bisa bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengannya. Di sini.. SMA favorit di Jepang. Tapi, perlakuannya padaku membuatku kesal. Dan kekesalan itu sepertinya mengalahkan rasa sukaku.'

Jaejoong beranjak dari duduknya, "Biarkan saja orang itu. Di sini banyak siswa yang lebih keren dan lebih baik dari—"

JDUAK

Karena tak berhati-hati, Jaejoong tidak menyadari batu kecil yang ada di depannya dan akhirnya jatuh dengan tidak elit akibat tersandung batu itu.

"Aww..." Jaejoong menggulung celana olahraga yang masih dipakainya hingga lututnya terlihat, "Aissh.. darah." Ia menggulung sisi celana yang lain dan menemukan hal yang sama. Kedua lututnya luka sekarang.

"Daijobuka?"

Jaejoong mendongak menatap sumber suara. Yunho.

"Makanya, hati-hatilah kalau jalan."

"Berisik. Tidak usah menceramahiku." Jaejoong kembali menatap kedua lututnya, "Aisshh.. sakit sekali."

Yunho duduk di hadapan Jaejoong dan ikut menatap luka di lutut yeoja itu, "Ini harus segera diobati sebelum infeksi."

"Aku juga sudah tau. Aku akan segera ke ruang kesehatan. Kau pergilah.."

"Kuantar.."

"Tidak perlu. Pergi sana.."

"Yasudah. Terserah kau saja." Yunho menghela napas kemudian beranjak meninggalkan Jaejoong.

BRUK

Langkah Yunho terhenti mendengar suara jatuh dari tempat Jaejoong berada.

"Tuh kan, tidak bisa berjalan. Jangan keras kepala dan bersikap seolah-olah kau baik-baik saja." Yunho berjongkok di depan Jaejoong, menghadapkan yeoja itu pada punggung kokohnya, "Kugendong sampai ruang kesehatan."

"Tidak mau.."

"Jangan menolak atau aku akan menggendongmu ala _bridal style_."

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya kemudian melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Yunho. Namja itu mengangkat tubuhnya dan mulai berjalan. Tanpa sadar senyum terlukis di _cherry lips _milik Jaejoong.

'Mungkin aku masih menyukainya.'

Perlahan Yunho menurunkan Jaejoong dan mendudukkannya di ranjang dalam ruangan yang didominasi warna putih itu. Sepi sekali, hanya ada mereka berdua di sana.

"Sepertinya bu Moritaka sedang tidak ada. Tunggulah di sini. Biar kupanggilkan."

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa sendiri."

"Jaejoong.."

Jaejoong menoleh ke sumber suara dengan tangan masih terulur hendak mengambil obat-obatan yang ada di atas meja nakas dekat ranjang yang didudukinya, "Junsu.."

"Aku mencarimu.." Junsu mengambilkan obat-obatan tersebut dan meletakkannya di samping Jaejoong, "Ternyata kau di sini bersama..." Junsu sengaja menggantung kalimatnya dan melirik namja yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

Jaejoong memandangi Yunho yang hanya diam kemudian Junsu yang sedang menatapnya penuh harap akan penjelasan, "Aku.. tadi jatuh dan Yunho membantuku kesini."

Junsu mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekati Jaejoong dan menatap yeoja itu lekat-lekat meminta penjelasan maksud dari 'membantu'. Jaejoong hanya dapat menghela napas kemudian menatap Yunho meminta namja itu untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua saja.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

Setelah membungkukkan badan, namja itu keluar dari ruang kesehatan.

Sekali lagi Jaejoong menghela napas, "Dia menggendongku."

"Sudah kuduga." Junsu mengukir senyum kemenangan.

"Ukh.. tadinya aku tidak mau. Tapi dia memaksaku karena saat mencoba berjalan, aku terjatuh lagi. Bahkan dia mengejekku keras kepala dan sok. Jadi kurasa yang kau pikirkan itu tidak benar."

"Oh ya? Kita lihat saja." Junsu membantu Jaejoong mengobati lukanya, "Ngomong-ngomong, aku berani bertaruh bahwa sampai kelas nanti, di mejamu ada surat dari orang itu."

.

~yunjae~

.

"Kau benar."

Jaejoong menunjukkan surat yang sudah berada di atas mejanya saat ia dan Junsu baru memasuki kelas mereka. Yeoja itu kemudian membuka surat tersebut.

"Anneyoong.. Kau terjatuh? Lain kali berhati-hatilah.. Jangan lupa untuk mengobati lukamu secara berkala. Semoga cepat sembuh.."

Jaejoong dan Junsu saling berhadapan, kemudian bersama-sama mengalihkan pandangan pada sumber suara yang baru saja membaca isi surat itu dengan volume cukup keras.

"Huwaaa.. Changmin." Segera Jaejoong menutup mulut Changmin, walau hal itu sia-sia karena mereka sekarang sudah menjadi pusat perhatian siswa-siswi di kelasnya. Dengan rasa malu yang teramat sangat Jaejoong meminta maaf atas kegaduhan yang ditimbulkan olehnya dan kedua temannya.

"Bodoh."

"Kenapa mengataiku bodoh? Aku kan hanya membaca yang tersaji di hadapanku."

"Tapi tak perlu keras-keras hingga membuat semua orang di sini mendengarnya kan?"

"Memang volume suaraku sudah ter-_set_ seperti ini.."

"Ya..ya..ya.." Jaejoong duduk di kursinya dengan sedikit dibantu oleh Junsu, kakinya masih terasa sakit. Diikuti oleh yeoja imut itu yang duduk di sebelahnya, sedang Changmin duduk di atas meja.

"Jadi.. apakah itu surat dari penggemar rahasiamu?"

"Hmm." Jaejoong mengangguk sebagai tanggapan atas pertanyaan Changmin.

"Setelah surat yang kesekian kalinya ini, sudahkah kau menarik kesimpulan atas analisismu dalam menentukan siapa pengirim surat ini, Shim Changmin yang jenius?" tanya Junsu.

Changmin meletakkan tangannya di dagu memasang pose berpikir, "Masih belum bisa ditarik kesimpulan, Kim Junsu yang tidak jenius."

"Apa kau bilang? Mau mati ya?"

Junsu melayangkan pukulan bertubi-tubi pada punggung Changmin. Sedang Jaejoong hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah kedua temannya itu. Mereka mirip sekali dengan dirinya dan Yunho, yang pasti selalu bertengkar atau adu mulut jika bertemu.

"Kakimu.. sudah diobati?"

Suara itu...

Panjang umur. Jaejoong yang kini duduk sendiri karena Junsu sedang mengejar Changmin yang mengelilingi kelas menghindari amukan si yeoja imut, dihampiri oleh Yunho.

"Ha..hai." Jaejoong menundukkan kepala. Yunho cukup dekat dengannya hingga ia dapat mencium wangi mint yang menguar dari tubuh namja itu, aroma yang membuat ia ingat kejadian saat namja itu menggendognya.

"Ah.. iya. Kusarankan kau untuk diet, nona Kim. Aku hampir remuk menahan beban tubuhmu tadi.." ledek Yunho disertai tawa.

PLAKK

Dengan seenak _butt _seksinya, Junsu menggeplak kepala Yunho.

"Apa yang kau katakan, heh?" Junsu berkacak pinggang "Jangan hanya karena kau tadi menggendongnya ke ruang kesehatan, merasa bisa seenaknya meledek Jaejoong."

SIIING

Volume suara Junsu yang sangat keras bahkan melengking melebihi Changmin sukses membuat semua siswa di kelas itu kini memandangi mereka. Jangan lupakan Yamashita yang kini bagai terkena serangan jantung mendengar pujaan hatinya digendong oleh laki-laki selain dirinya, apalagi laki-laki itu adalah Yunho, orang yang selalu membuat Jaejoong mengalihkan perhatian darinya.

Changmin menepuk jidatnya. Jaejoong menenggelamkan diri dengan menutup seluruh kepalanya dengan jaket. Sedangkan Yunho tetap memasang tampang _cool_ walau dalam hati sebenarnya ia sangat senang atas perbuatan Junsu, terlebih melihat wajah sedih Yamashita yang baginya tampak bodoh.

Setelah hening yang cukup lama, suasana mulai riuh.

'Junsu.. bodoh. Kalau saja kakiku sedang tidak sakit, pasti akan kuseret dia dan kugantung di ring basket.' Batinnya. Suasana yang semakin ribut membuatnya urung melepas jaket yang menutupi kepalanya. Suara-suara terdengar bersahutan, tidak jelas apa yang mereka bicarakan. Tapi ia dapat mendengar namanya dan Yunho diantara suara yang bersahut-sahutan itu.

Melihat Jaejoong yang masih saja menenggelamkan dirinya, Yunho beranjak menuju tempat duduknya sendiri dengan lesu. Kemudian mulai menyibukkan diri dengan ponselnya, tak mempedulikan beberapa orang yang memberondonginya pertanyaan yang serupa.

.

~yunjae~

.

Jaejoong menghela napas. Pagi ini sudah tak terhitung berapa kali ia melakukan itu. Masih satu jam lagi bel masuk sekolah berbunyi, tapi di hadapan Jaejoong kini sudah tampak Ryokufu High School, tempatnya menuntut ilmu. Sesuatu yang rasanya asing, karena biasanya yeoja imut itu datang tepat pada saat bel masuk berbunyi, bahkan terkadang telat. Tapi dengan keadaannya sekarang, ia tak mungkin berangkat sekolah sesantai biasanya, karena kakinya masih sakit jika digunakan untuk berlari. Kalau ia sampai terlambat lagi, bisa dipastikan Seiji sensei sang guru kedisiplinan memberinya hukuman yang baginya tak berperikemanusiaan.

Setelah menukar sepatunya dengan sepatu yang khusus digunakan di ruang kelas, dengan senyum merekah karena merasa menjadi siswi teladan hari ini, Jaejoong memasuki kelasnya.

'Eh?'

Jaejoong segera menghampiri tempat duduknya dimana kini ada seseorang yang ia kenal sedang memasukkan tangannya ke laci mejanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di mejaku?"

Orang itu menolehkan kepalanya, hingga Jaejoong dapat menatap mata musang yang kini membulat karena pemiliknya sedang dalam keadaan terkejut, hingga mengeluarkan tangannya dengan cepat dari dalam meja, yang mengakibatkan sesuatu terpaksa keluar dari sana dan jatuh ke lantai.

Jaejoong membungkukkan badan memungut benda yang terjatuh itu, hampir bersamaan dengan Yunho yang ingin merebutnya. Karena rasa penasarannya pada benda itu, terlebih itu adalah sebuah amplop yang sudah tak asing baginya, amplop berisi surat yang sering ditujukan padanya; Jaejoong berkeras tak mau melepaskan amplop itu begitu saja.

"Lepaskan tanganmu, Jung."

Tak menjawab, Yunho menarik amplop yang masih digenggam Jaejoong itu dengan cukup kuat. Saat amplop itu hampir saja berpindah ke tangan Yunho sepenuhnya, dengan cepat Jaejoong memajukan wajahnya dan mengigit tangan Yunho.

Karena refleks dan sakit yang tiba-tiba menderanya, Yunho melepas cengkramannya pada amplop itu, "Kenapa tiba-tiba menggigit tanganku?"

Jaejoong memeletkan lidahnya "Rasakan.", kemudian membuka amplop itu dan membaca suratnya.

_Selamat pagi._

_Sepertinya kemarin adalah waktu yang cukup sulit bagimu. Berita tentangmu dan Yunho membuat teman-teman sekelasmu yang tukang gosip itu membesar-besarkannya. Kuharap kau tak mempedulikan mereka. Jalani hari-harimu seperti biasa, ne. _

_Kim Jaejoong, fighting! _

Jaejoong tersenyum usai membaca surat itu. Ia senang. Yunho yang meletakkan amplop ini di laci mejanya, berarti orang itulah yang selama ini mengiriminya surat. Pandangannya seketika berubah, yang awalnya ia anggap pengirim surat itu adalah _stalker_, kini ia merasa surat-surat itu adalah bentuk perhatian Yunho terhadap dirinya.

Tunggu dulu..

Disini tertulis nama Yunho, tidak mungkin ia menyebut diri sendiri dengan namanya kan?

Jaejoong mengangkat wajah, kembali mempertemukan _doe eyes_-nya dengan mata musang namja di hadapannya, meminta penjelasan lewat tatapan itu.

"Kebetulan aku sedang membersihkan kelas dan menemukan itu di mejamu."

Senyum yang masih sedikit tersisa di wajahnya kini benar-benar hilang. Ia terlalu berharap banyak sepertinya.

"Kau.. tumben sekali pagi-pagi begini sudah datang, 'Miss terlambat'?"

"Bukan urusanmu." Ujar Jaejoong sambil duduk di kursinya dan tak menatap Yunho sama sekali. Namja itu sukses membuatnya jatuh setelah sebelumnya melayang karena berharap sesuatu yang seharusnya tak ia harapkan.

Yunho hanya mengendikkan bahu kemudian mulai berjalan menjauhi tempat Jaejoong.

"Yunho.."

Yunho menoleh tampak malas, "Apa?"

"Kupikir kau akan berusaha merebut kembali amplop ini karena ingin melihat isinya."

Yunho memutus pandangan mata mereka "Untuk apa? Bukan urusanku."

DEG

Jaejoong sedikit tersentak mendengarnya. Walau seharusnya itu tak perlu karena biasanya Yunho melontarkan kata-kata tajam padanya, tapi entah kenapa kali ini rasanya lebih menyedihkan.

"Bodoh.." geram Jaejoong seraya meremas-remas surat di tangannya.

"Eh?" Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya lagi pada Jaejoong dan saat itu juga gumpalan kertas mengenai wajahnya.

"Hei.. kenapa menimpukku?"

Tak dipedulikan pertanyaan Yunho, Jaejoong menutupi kepalanya dengan jaket.

'Kenapa di dunia ada orang semenyebalkan dirinya? Dan bodohnya aku kenapa bisa menyukai orang itu. Bodoh bodoh bodoh.'

.

~yunjae~

.

"Huh.. Onizuka sensei menyebalkan sekali. Selalu memberikan tugas rumah yang sulit." Keluh Junsu sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke samping menatap teman sebangkunya yang masih saja menopang dagu sejak kelas dimulai tadi, "Kau masih ingat kan tugas rumah yang diberikannya minggu la—"

"Diamlah, Su. Kau berisik sekali."

Junsu membelalakkan mata, raut cemberut menghias wajahnya "Joongie, kau masih marah padaku soal kemarin? Aku kan sudah minta maaf.."

Wajah yeoja imut itu tampak sedih, membuat Jaejoong merasa sedikit bersalah "Ma..maafkan aku. Aku sungguh sudah tidak marah lagi padamu. A..aku hanya sedang tidak mood karena terjadi hal menyebalkan pagi ini."

Wajah Junsu berubah cerah. Perubahan _mood _yang cepat sekali, "Hal menyebalkan apa?"

"Aah, bukan sesuatu yang penting. Ayo kita segera ke atap. Aku sudah sangat lapar." Ajak Jaejoong seraya menunjukkan bekal makan siangnya, "Untunglah aku tidak lupa membawanya seperti kemarin." lanjutnya sembari berjalan keluar kelas diikuti oleh Junsu.

"Halo, kakak-kakak cantik."

Jaejoong memutar bola mata pada namja yang tiba-tiba saja muncul ketika ia dan Junsu hendak menaiki tangga, "Changmin.. kata 'cantik' itu hanya sogokan agar aku mau membagi bekal makan siangku padamu kan?"

Changmin menaik-naikkan kedua alisnya, "Kau sudah sangat tau diriku."

"Kalau begitu tak perlu berbasa-basi segala. Kau tau aku selalu melebihkan bekalku demi dirimu. Ayo kita ke atap!"

"Eumm.. kalian duluan saja. Aku ada sedikit urusan.."

Changmin segera berjalan menjauhi duo Kim. Tempat yang dituju anak itu adalah.. kelas Jaejoong, dan ia sepertinya datang di saat yang tepat. Yunho yang hanya seorang diri di kelas itu sedang meletakkan sesuatu di laci meja Jaejoong.

"Ehem." Changmin berdehem kemudian berjalan memasuki kelas setelah sebelumnya berdiam di pintu memperhatikan laku Yunho.

Namja bermata musang itu terkejut namun tetap menguasai dirinya dan memasang tampang _cool_.

Tak ada suara dari dua namja yang saling melempar pandangan itu. Changmin memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana kemudian berjalan menuju meja Yunho mengambil salah satu buku dari sana lalu berjalan menuju meja Jaejoong dan mengambil sesuatu dari laci, sebuah amplop. Changmin membuka amplop itu beserta surat di dalamnya, kemudian membandingkan tulisan dalam surat itu dengan tulisan yang ada di buku Yunho.

"Wow.. sama." Ujarnya dengan tampang terkejut yang dibuat-buat kemudian menatap Yunho dengan menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Ah iya, ngomong-ngomong aku melihat kalian tadi pagi. Kau.. yang selalu mengganggu Jaejoong tidak mungkin diam saja pada surat itu dan tak tertarik pada isinya, kecuali.. kau memang sudah tau karena kau sendiri yang menulisnya." Changmin melipat kedua tangan di depan dada kemudian menghela napas, "Nah.. sekarang aku ingin mendengar penjelasanmu, Yunho senpai."

Yunho menaikkan satu alisnya, kemudian terkekeh pelan "Tak ada yang perlu aku jelaskan." Katanya sambil berbalik memunggungi Changmin dan mulai berjalan menjauh.

"Kau tidak mau mengakuinya, Yunho senpai?"

Yunho menghentikan langkahnya "Kutegaskan. Tak ada yang perlu aku jelaskan atau kuakui."

"Ck. Kau salah jika berpikir aku sebodoh Jaejoong. Aku tidak mudah dikelabui sepertinya."

Yunho berbalik kemudian menatap Changmin tajam "Jaejoong tidak bodoh."

Changmin tersenyum _evil_. Namja bermata musang itu terkena jebakan kata-katanya.

"Satu lagi yang menguatkan analisisku. Kau mengirimi Jaejoong surat setiap hari karena kau menyukainya. Kata-kataku benar kan, Yunho senpai?"

Yunho hanya berdecak kemudian benar-benar meninggalkan Changmin di kelas itu.

TBC

a/n: huwaaaa.. apa inii? Ada yang request ff GS dan jadilah ff abal ini. TBCnya gak enak amat ya? Terpaksa saya gituin, takut bosen kalo kebanyakan words nya, haha. By the way anyway busway, latar ff ini di Jepang. Jadi saya menggunakan sedikit (banget) bahasa Jepang dalam dialog, yaah walaupun untuk narasi selain dialog saya masih menggunakan bahasa Korea seperti namja dan yeoja. Maaf kalo diliatnya jadi aneh. Aah ne, fyi, nama-nama Jepang yang saya gunakan di sini saya ambil dari manga.

Misaki: dari 'Captain Tsubasa'. Saya jadikan dia nama guru olahraga karena di animenya dia pemain sepak bola dan juga tokoh yang saya suka.

Fuyutsuki: dari manga 'Great Teacher Onizuka', disitu dia berperan sebagai guru apa saya lupa.

Moritaka: dari manga 'Great Teacher Onizuka', disitu berperan sebagai guru yang bertugas di UKS.

Onizuka: lagi-lagi dari manga 'Great Teacher Onizuka' (Saya lagi suka manga ini soalnya). Berperan sebagai guru.

Ryokufu High School: nama sekolah sang tokoh utama di 'Beauty Pop'.

Seiji: nama ayahnya tokoh utama di 'Beauty Pop'. Sebenarnya di manga ini dia adalah penata rambut, tapi saya pake karena gak pernah ada nama tokoh guru kedisiplinan di manga yang saya baca. Dan sebenarnya saya tidak tau guru kedisiplinan itu beneran ada atau gak di sekolah Jepang -_-

Ini kata-kata Jepang yang ada di chap ini:

Hai: "iya" jadi jangan salah mengartikan 'hai' dengan 'hei'. Oke?

Daijobuka: "kau tidak apa-apa?"

Terima kasih untuk keseharian-siswa-sma-di-jepang/ .. saya ambil informasi dari link ini soal keseharian siswa SMA di Jepang.

Sudah.. sepertinya saya banyak ngomong.

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca :)

Regards,

Ai CassiEast


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Letter

Genre: Romance. Humor(?).

Rate: T

Cast: TVXQ's member: Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Kim Junsu, Shim Changmin, Park Yoochun; Yamashita; and other.

Disclaimer: Saya cuma pinjam nama. Yunho milik Jaejoong dan Jaejoong milik Yunho. Plot is mine.

Pairing: Of course Yunjae.

School life romance.

Warning: AU. OOC. GS for uke. Typo

.

[Letter]

.

Changmin menghampiri duo Kim yang berada di atap tak seautis biasanya. Setelah duduk di hadapan Jaejoong dan Junsu, namja itu mengambil begitu saja kotak bekal Jaejoong yang teronggok kemudian memakan isinya.

Namun baru beberapa suap, ia tiba-tiba berteriak. Namja itu sudah kembali ke alam nyata sepertinya, "Kenapa bekalnya tinggal sedikit begini?!"

Seruan 5 oktaf yang cukup membuat Jaejoong dan Junsu tersentak.

"Salahkan Junsu yang akan menghabiskannya kalau saja aku tak memperingatkan dia tentang kau yang belum makan."

Changmin menatap Junsu tajam, sedang sang objek yang ditatap hanya nyengir kuda sambil memasang pose _peace_.

"Salahkan Jaejoong yang membawa bekal dadar gulung kesukaanku hari ini."

Changmin masih menatap Junsu tajam. Food monster itu murka. Walau orang-orang berpikir bahwa itu adalah hal sepele, tapi bagi Changmin bukan. Harga dirinya terletak pada seluruh makanan di dunia ini.

"Akan kutraktir kau minuman."

Tatapan tajam itu seketika hilang, berganti dengan senyum yang terpasang lebar. Kemudian namja tiang itu melanjutkan makannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau ada urusan apa tadi? Kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Jaejoong.

Changmin tak menjawab, lebih tepatnya tidak bisa. Karena mulutnya penuh dengan makanan. Namja itu kemudian berdehem keras dan berkali-kali, mengisyaratkan Junsu pada janjinya akan mentraktir dirinya minum.

"Baiklah. Baiklah." Ujar Junsu sambil menghela napas kemudian beranjak dari duduknya.

"Boleh aku menitip juga?"

"Apa?"

"Susu kotak."

Terlihat Junsu mengangguk.

"Terima kasih, Su."

"Hai. Kau mau minum apa, Changmin?"

Changmin menelan makanan yang ada dalam mulutnya terlebih dahulu, "Jus jeruk." kemudian menatap Jaejoong "Aku melihat orang yang meletakkan ini di laci mejamu." Ujar Changmin seraya menunjukkan secarik kertas dan melirik pada seseorang yang sedang memantul-mantulkan bola basket tak jauh dari mereka, Yunho yang Changmin tau sebenarnya memperhatikan mereka sedari tadi.

Mata Jaejoong membulat setelah selesai membaca tulisan di surat itu, "Ini.. surat yang biasanya. Si..siapa orangnya?"

"Dia—hup."

Changmin tak melanjutkan kata-katanya karena sibuk menangkap bola basket yang tiba-tiba menuju cepat ke arahnya. Untung saja namja itu memiliki refleks yang bagus.

Changmin berdiri dan menatap pelaku pelempar bola basket itu a.k.a Yunho seakan ingin menelannya bulat-bulat, kemudian tersenyum miring ketika jarak mereka tak terpaut jauh "Kau mengganggu makan siangku, Yunho senpai."

Hening. Tenggorokan semua orang yang ada di atap sekolah siang itu tercekat. Tak ada yang mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun.

Changmin mendekat pada Yunho untuk menyerahkan bola basket itu sambil berbisik "Ikut aku."

Yunho menerima bola itu kemudian mengikuti langkah Changmin.

"Changmin..." seru Jaejoong sembari beranjak dari duduknya, "Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Changmin yang memunggungi Jaejoong mengangkat tangannya "Tenang saja. Authornya bilang ini ff humor kan? Yaah.. walaupun aku merasa humornya gagal. Jadi, nee-chan tak perlu khawatir. Aku tidak akan berkelahi dengannya."

.

~yunjae~

.

Hal yang pertama dilakukan Changmin ketika ia dan Yunho sampai di koridor yang cukup sepi saat itu adalah melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Kau takut, Yunho senpai?"

"Takut? Akan hal apa?"

"Ck. Aku benci sekali dengan orang yang berlagak sepertimu, Yunho senpai."

Tak menanggapi, Yunho hanya mendengus.

"Aku tadi melihatmu yang terus memperhatikan kami. Kau takut kan? Kau takut aku membongkar kedokmu karena itu kau melempariku bola itu kan?"

Yunho memasukkan satu tangannya ke dalam saku celana, sedang tangan lainnya masih memegang bola "Aku juga tidak suka.. lagakmu yang seperti detektif. Kau juga lihat kan genre ff ini di atas? _Romance_ dan _humor_ gagal, bukan _Suspence_ atau _Mystery_ dimana detektif yang menjadi tokoh utamanya."

"Ck. Kau bisa bercanda juga, Yunho senpai."

"Tentu. Aku tidak suka kehidupan yang datar."

"Chang-min.." sapa Jaejoong terbata. Yeoja itu berjalan dari arah belakang Yunho.

Segera Changmin berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong kemudian berbisik cepat ketika melewati namja bermata musang itu "Jaejoong datang di saat yang tepat ya?"

"Tolong.. jangan berkelahi. Aku rasa Yunho tidak sengaja saat melempar bola itu. Lagipula kau juga tidak terluka sama sekali kan?"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak akan berkelahi dengannya. Yunho senpai justru mengajakku masuk ke tim basket sekolah ini karena katanya reflesku saat menangkap bola tadi sangat bagus."

Changmin merangkul Jaejoong menuntunnya berjalan menjauh dari Yunho, dengan tangan yang bebas ia mengetikkan sesuatu pada ponselnya. Sesaat setelah Changmin meletakkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana, ponsel Yunho bergetar pertanda pesan masuk. Yunho mengambil ponselnya kemudian menatap Changmin dan Jaejoong yang sudah cukup jauh darinya walau suara mereka masih terdengar.

"Tim basket? Memangnya Yunho ketua tim basket sekolah ini hingga bisa merekrut orang lain sesukanya?"

"Eh? Memang bukan ya?"

Terlihat Jaejoong menggeleng, "Bahkan sepertinya dia bukan anggota tim basket sekolah ini."

"Benarkah? Ooh, mungkin maksudnya tim basket sekolah lain?"

"Heeh? Mana boleh begitu."

"Tidak boleh ya?"

"Tentu saja. Jadi sebenarnya apa yang tadi kalian berdua lakukan?"

"Uukh. Tadi Yunho senpai mengatakan sesuatu padaku tapi aku lupa..."

Jaejoong dan Changmin hilang dari pandangan Yunho. Suara mereka juga sudah tak terdengar. Namja itu kemudian membuka pesan yang baru saja masuk.

Dari nomor yang belum tersimpan di daftar kontak ponselnya.

_Kau berhutang 2 hal padaku. Soal bantuanku tadi, dan hutang penjelasan tentang surat itu. _

_Shim Changmin. _

Yunho memandang malas ponselnya kemudian segera menghapus pesan itu.

Namun beberapa saat kemudian tampangnya berubah horror, Darimana Changmin tau nomor ponselnya? Mereka tidak pernah bertelepon atau berkirim pesan singkat sebelumnya.

Ponsel Yunho kembali bergetar pertanda pesan masuk baru.

Dari nomor yang tadi.

_Akan kuberitahu bagaimana aku mengetahui nomormu setelah kau melunasi hutangmu, Yunho senpai. _

_Shim Changmin. _

Yunho begidik ngeri. Setelah tau nomor teleponnya, anak itu juga bahkan tau isi kepalanya. Yunho memandang sekelilingnya yang sepi kemudian segera berlari pergi dari sana setelah merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri.

'Jangan sampai author bodoh itu mengubah ini menjadi ff horror. Sebagai cassiopeia harusnya ia mengerti diriku yang alergi hantu.'

.

~yunjae~

.

"Hhhh.. sial sekali. Kenapa mesin minumannya pakai rusak segala.." Junsu berjalan sedikit tertatih menuju atap.

"Teman-teman. Maaf menunggu la—lho? Kemana mereka berdua?" Junsu celingak-celinguk mendapati tempat yang beberapa menit lalu masih ditempati olehnya, Jaejoong, dan Changmin; namun sekarang kosong ditambah kotak makan siang Jaejoong terbuka begitu saja dengan isi yang belum habis.

"Sumimasen, ada yang tau kemana perginya Changmin dan Jaejoong?" tanyanya pada semua siswa yang ada di sana.

"Changmin akan mengajak Yunho berkelahi dan Jaejoong menyusul mereka." Jawab salah satu siswi. Sedang yang lain menganggukkan kepala membenarkan ucapan siswi itu.

"Ah.. arigatou." Junsu duduk dan meletakkan kantong plastik berisi minuman yang sedari tadi di bawanya, "Yunho pasti berulah lagi. Tapi untunglah, aku jadi bisa menghabiskan dadar gulung ini." Matanya berbinar-binar menatap kotak bekal di hadapannya yang belum kosong.

"_Siapa yang berani membuat yang mulia Shim Changmin murka dengan menghabiskan makanan ini?!" _

Junsu begidik. Tidak.. dia tidak boleh memakannya. Membayangkan Changmin yang marah saja sudah seram.

"Junsu.."

Terdengar suara Jaejoong. Junsu mendongak menatap kedua teman yang kini berdiri di hadapannya.

Changmin segera mengambil jus jeruk pesanannya dari dalam kantong plastik kemudian membukanya dan meminumnya. Namja itu sangat haus. Tenaganya terkuras akibat memperdebatkan 'hal penting' dengan Yunho. Ia kemudian mulai menghabiskan isi kotak bekal Jaejoong.

"Kalian darimana? Aku sudah menunggu lama.." Junsu berpura-pura kesal dan berpura-pura tidak tau.

"Itu.." Jaejoong duduk kemudian meminum susu kotaknya setelah menusukkan sedotan pada lubang yang telah disediakan, "Changmin.."

"Aku tidak bertengkar dengan Yunho senpai. Kami hanya mengobrol." Sela Changmin.

Terlihat kotak bekal Jaejoong sudah kosong. Kemudian namja tiang itu meneguk habis jus kalengnya.

"Yunho tak sengaja melempar bola—"

"Dia sengaja, onee-chan." Sela Changmin lagi.

"Yeah.. Changmin merasa Yunho sengaja melempar bola kepadanya, tapi bagiku tidak. Karena itu, dia membawa Yunho pergi dari sini. Kukira mereka akan bertengkar, makanya aku menyusul mereka. Ternyata hanya mengobrol."

"Mungkin sebenarnya dia ingin melemparimu, Jae."

"Eh? Mana mungkin.."

"Itu mungkin. Dia suka sekali mengganggumu kan?"

"Dia tadi tidak sengaja. Karena itu yang kau pikirkan itu salah, Su."

Junsu menaikkan satu alisnya, "Kau membelanya?"

"Heh? Ti..tidak. Sudah, jangan membicarakannya lagi." Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya dari Junsu agar yeoja imut itu tak menyadari kegugupannya, "Changmin, kau bilang tadi melihat orang yang meletakkan surat di mejaku.."

"Apa? Kau melihatnya? Benarkah? Katakan siapa orangnya!" Junsu heboh.

"I..ituuu" Changmin tergagap. Ia belum menyiapkan jawaban apa yang harus ia katakan.

"Katakan saja. Apa dia mengancammu supaya kau tidak memberitahukan identitasnya?"

"Tidak mungkin sampai berlebihan seperti itu. Lagipula sekalipun dia mengancam, mana mungkin Shim Changmin yang hebat ini takut padanya."

"Kalau begitu cepat katakan siapa orangnya!"

"Hei, Su." Jaejoong menyikut Junsu, "Kenapa jadi kau yang semangat sekali?"

Junsu nyengir kuda "Aku ingin tau apakah tebakanku benar."

"Tebakan?"

"Iya. Aku yakin yang mengirim surat itu antara Yamashita atau Yunho. Benar kan, Chang-min? Hoi, mau kemana kau?"

Changmin yang sedang berjingkat menjauhi duo Kim segera berhenti. Ia menoleh perlahan kemudian nyengir kuda.

"Habis kalian bicara berdua saja. Aku takut mengganggu jadi aku pergi."

"Kau ini bicara apa?"

Junsu beranjak dari duduknya. Jaejoong membereskan kotak bekalnya dan sampah-sampah yang ditinggalkan olehnya dan kedua temannya kemudian mengikuti Junsu yang lebih dulu menghampiri Changmin. Mereka bertiga berjalan beriringan.

"Sekarang katakan siapa orangnya. Yunho? Yamashita?"

Changmin menatap Junsu dengan satu alis yang dinaikkan, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jaejoong yang menatapnya penuh harap akan jawaban namja tiang itu. Namun Changmin tetap diam hingga mereka sampai di depan kelas Jaejoong dan Junsu tepat saat bel masuk berbunyi.

"Nah, bel sudah berbunyi. Kalian masuklah." Changmin berlari menuju kelasnya sambil melambaikan tangan pada duo Kim.

Dua yeoja itu saling pandang sepeninggal Changmin.

"Dia.. pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu."

"Sepertinya. Tapi, kenapa dia melakukan itu? Apa seperti yang kau bilang tadi kalau dia diancam?"

Junsu mengendikkan bahu "Entahlah."

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan ke dalam kelas menuju tempat duduk mereka, namun tak sengaja tubuh Jaejoong dan Yunho bertubrukan pelan karena sempitnya area yang mereka lewati.

Jaejoong dan Yunho saling tatap, namun sepersekian detik kemudian Jaejoong membungkukkan badannya kemudian berlalu. Membuat Junsu, orang yang melihat kejadian itu terbengong-bengong. Wow, _Tom and Jerry_ kelas ini sudah tobat ternyata, pikirnya ngaco.

"Ada apa?"

"Eh?" mata Jaejoong terbelalak terkejut pada pertanyaan Junsu yang tiba-tiba "Apanya?"

"Apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Yunho? Kenapa tadi kalian tidak pukul-pukulan atau adu mulut?"

"Heh? Memangnya itu suatu keharusan? Bertengkar dengannya tidak wajib kan?"

"Bertengkar memang tidak wajib, haram malah ( Junsu mendadak jadi ustadz(ah?) XD ). Tapi kalau kau dan Yunho tak melakukannya, jadi aneh. Aku jadi merasa ini mimpi." Jelasnya disertai gelak tawa.

Melihat itu Jaejoong jengkel setengah mati, "Kau berlebihan. Tidak ada apa-apa."

.

~yunjae~

.

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Semua siswa di kelas Jaejoong membereskan barang-barang mereka mempersiapkan diri untuk pulang. Sedang yeoja cantik yang merupakan uke kebanggaan cassie sedongbang raya itu tak melakukan seperti yang dilakukan teman-temannya. Matanya masih nanar menatap buku di depannya dengan sesekali mengerutkan alis dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan pensil dalam genggamannya.

"Ada apa, Joongie?"

"Eum.. ini. Yang diajarkan tadi masih belum kumengerti."

"Tadi tak kau tanyakan pada sensei."

"Aku tak tau. Baru memeriksa lagi materi yang diajarkan tadi setelah bel, tapi ternyata ada yang belum kumengerti."

"Kalau begitu biarkan saja."

"Kau ini.."

Junsu nyengir kuda "Habis mau bagaimana? Kau tidak mengerti, aku bisa apa? Aku kan hanya mau diajari olehmu. Jadi..mau pulang bersamaku atau ingin bermesraan dulu dengan Yamashita sekalian menanyakan hal yang tak kau mengerti itu?"

"Ah, benar. Yamappi." Jaejoong segera memalingkan wajah hendak mencari sosok Yamashita, namun pandangannya kembali kepada Junsu dengan mata menyipit "Kau bilang apa tadi? Bermesraan dengan Yamashita? Kau mau mati, hmm?"

Junsu begidik melihat tatapan membunuh dari sahabatnya, ia pun mundur teratur "Le..lebih baik aku pulang." Ujarnya sambil membalik badan dan berlari sekencangnya.

Jaejoong menatap punggung temannya yang menjauh sembari berkacak pinggang dan mengerucutkan bibir. Setelah ngedumel singkat, ia langsung teringat akan materi pelajaran yang belum dimengertinya. Diarahkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kelas. Masih ada beberapa siswa tapi ia tak melihat Yamashita.

Kemana orang itu?

Tanpa sengaja matanya tertumbuk pada kursi Yunho yang kosong. Namja itu, tak mengikuti pelajaran setelah tadi bertubrukan dengannya lalu keluar kelas. Kira-kira dia kemana? Tasnya tak dibawa.

Yeoja itu menghampiri tempat duduk Yunho dan memasukkan buku-buku yang ada di atas meja ke dalam tas Yunho kemudian membawanya.

Ia menatap tas itu dan bingung sendiri.

Kenapa dia harus repot-repot membawa tas Yunho? Memang mau memberikannya kemana? Dia saja tak tau Yunho sekarang ada dimana. Harusnya ia mencari Yamashita kan? Ah biarlah.. mungkin Yamashita ada urusan. Yang penting sekarang adalah Yunho.

Hei, Jung bodoh. Kemana kau?

.

~yunjae~

.

Sekarang Jaejoong bingung sebenarnya siapa yang bodoh. Yeoja itu kini sedang celingukan mencari sosok Yunho.

Orang itu.. mungkin sudah pulang ya?

Eh?

Jaejoong heran melihat pintu gudang peralatan olahraga yang sedang terbuka dan menguarkan aura mencurigakan itu. Insting detektif Changmin sepertinya menular padanya.

Karena rasa penasaran yang teramat sangat, ia pun memasuki gudang olahraga itu.

Ada foto yang terselip di bawah keranjang bola basket. Yeoja itu mengambilnya. Matanya seketika membelalak.

"Yunho?!"

"Hei, siapa itu yang berteriak?" sesosok namja muncul di hadapan Jaejoong.

Bentakan seseorang yang tiba-tiba menyapa indera pendengar Jaejoong membuat yeoja itu hampir terjungkal.

"Huwaaa.." ketika pandangannya menjelas, matanya tambah membulat "Yunho?"

"Kau? Kenapa di si—aah, foto ini. Kemarikan! Ternyata kau yang menyembunyikannya."

Yunho segera merebut foto yang ada dalam genggaman Jaejoong.

"Apa kau bilang tadi? Menyembunyikan? Jangan menuduh seenakmu, Jung. Aku menemukannya terselip."

"Ya..ya..ya. Terserah kau saja. Aah, tasku. Kenapa kau membawanya? Pasti ingin mencuri barang-barang di dalamnya kan?"

Dengan secepat kilat Yunho merebut tasnya dari tangan Jaejoong.

"Huh.. Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku telah membawakan tasmu."

Yunho diam, tak menggubris perkataan Jaejoong.

"Ah, iya.. kau kenapa tak masuk kelas tadi?"

"Kau mencariku ya?"

'Tentu saja, bodoh.'

"Tidak, hanya sajaa aneh sekali siswa teladan sepertimu membolos pelajaran."

"Aku mencari foto ini. Saat melihat jam, baru sadar kalau pelajaran sudah selesai dan setelah itu kudengar bel berbunyi. Jadi aku lanjutkan mencari dan akhirnya tertidur."

"Foto itu.. sangat berharga ya?"

"Tentu saja. Adikku akan marah bila tau aku menghilangkan fotoku dengannya."

"Yeoja dalam foto itu adikmu?"

"Hmm. Wae? Kau kira dia itu kekasihku dan cemburu padanya?"

"Heh? Kau terlalu percaya diri, tuan Jung. Aku hanya heran, adikmu cantik, tapi kau jelek."

"Aku tak salah dengar, nona Kim? Laki-laki paling tampan se-Korea dan Jepang ini kau bilang jelek?"

"Sepertinya aku yang salah dengar, tuan Jung. Jangan membuatku tertawa dengan ocehanmu itu."

GRRK GRRK KLAP. CKREK

Terdengar pintu gudang ditutup dan.. dikunci! Dikunci, pemirsa! YunJae terkunci dalam gudang olahraga yang kini gelap karena hanya ada satu jendela kecil disana. Berdua saja.

"Pintunya.. ditutup?" ujar mereka bersamaan.

Jaejoong segera menuju pintu dan menggedor-gedornya "Buka pintunyaaaaa!"

"Percuma. Gudang ini hampir kedap suara."

Jaejoong jatuh terduduk. Sedikit mendramatisir suasana.

"Jadi.. aku terkunci dalam satu ruangan hanya berdua denganmu?"

Jaejoong mulai _drama queen_.

"Kau berlebihan. Besok pagi juga kita bisa keluar."

Jaejoong menghela napas kemudian beranjak dan duduk di dekat Yunho yang masih berdiri "Jangan berbuat macam-macam ya!"

"Kau yang mendatangiku tak seharusnya bicara begitu. Tenang saja. Aku tidak nafsu melihatmu."

"Aku tau itu ledekan tapi terima kasih. Aku cukup tenang dan akan percaya padamu."

Yunho ikut duduk dan mereka hanya terdiam.

.

~yunjae~

.

"Hoi, hoi. Kim Jaejoong."

Hening.

Tak ada tanggapan dari Jaejoong. Napas yeoja itu masih terdengar teratur.

"Hoi, Kim Jaejoong. Ponselmu bunyi tuh."

"Ah. Iya. Iya.. Apa? Apa?"

Jaejoong bangun dengan gelagapan. Wajahnya tampak bodoh membuat Yunho menahan tawa.

"Ponselmu bunyi."

"Ah..eh..nde. Eh, maksudku, hai." Masih setengah sadar Jaejoong merogoh sakunya kemudian menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga "Yeoboseyo.. ehmm, mosshi mosshi."

"_Kau kemana saja, Joongie? Sudah malam tapi kenapa belum pulang juga?!" _

Terdengar suara eommanya di seberang sana. Membuat Jaejoong segera terlempar ke alam nyata.

"Ah, eomma.. Maaf, Joongie tidak pulang malam ini. Joongie menginap di rumah teman."

PIP

Jaejoong memutus sambungan telepon itu begitu saja. Kemudian mencabut baterainya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yunho heran.

"Eomma pasti masih akan menanyakan banyak hal dan itu akan sangat panjang urusannya. Aku akan jelaskan padanya besok saja." Ujarnya kemudian tiba-tiba ia menguap.

"Tidurlah lagi."

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk-angguk seraya mengucek matanya yang berair "Jangan macam-macam ya." Ujarnya dengan suara serak dan nada sangat lemah, kemudian segera terbang ke alam mimpi.

"Aku harus bertahan untuk tidak macam-macam terhadapnya malam ini." Lirih Yunho lesu seraya menatap Jaejoong yang mulai menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu kekarnya.

Namja tampan itu tersenyum.

'Dia yang mulai duluan. Jadi, macam-macam sedikit tidak apa kan?' Perlahan Yunho memajukan wajahnya kemudian..

CUP

Bibir hati Yunho mengecup singkat _cherry lips _Jaejoong.

Yunho menatap wajah Jaejoong yang damai itu cukup lama. Namun, terlihat _cherry lips _itu mulai terbuka.

Oh, apakah Jaejoong akan memarahinya karena mencuri ciumannya? Atau justru ingin tambah? Heh, ngawur kau Yunho. Mana mungkin kan? Tapi orang bilang, kemungkinan itu selalu ada. Yunho terlonjak girang. Lagi ia mendekatkan wajahnya, namun..

"Yunhooo, jangan disituu. Ke kiri sedikit."

Hah? Apa yang tadi Jaejoong katakan?

"Lihat lubangnya baik-baik."

Haaah? Lubang? Dia bilang lubaaaang?

Yunho merinding seketika.

"Aaah, kau ini tak pernah bermain permainan menembak ya? Sudah kubilang kan tembak yang ada di lubang disitu, jangan yang di sana."

Tangan Jaejoong menunjuk ke kiri dan ke kanan secara asal.

Yunho pun bersweet drop ria. Jadi lubang itu toh yang dimaksud.

"Hei, Kim Jaejoong." Yunho mencubit pipi Jaejoong pelan "Kau hampir saja membuatku ingin memakanmu malam ini juga tau. Dasar bodoh."

"Emmm.." Jaejoong bergumam seraya mengelus pipinya yang dijadikan korban cubitan Yunho, kemudian merangkul dirinya sendiri dengan kedua tangan "Dingin..."

Yunho terkekeh pelan kemudian mengulurkan tangan mencapai jaketnya yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya. Setelah membersihkan debu yang menempel, Yunho memakaikan jaketnya pada Jaejoong untuk menyelimutinya.

"Oyasuminasai." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

TBC

a/n: chapter ini gaje sumpah -_- dan pendek banget ya? Iyalah, cepet nih updatenya *bangga hohoho.. oke deh, segitu aja cuap-cuapnya. Ini beberapa kata Jepang dalam chap ini:

onee-chan/nee-chan: kakak perempuan

senpai: kakak kelas

oyasuminasai: selamat tidur

itu aja, semoga gak ada yang lupa.

Dan ini balasan review:

nunoel31: terima kasih kembali :) gomawo reviewnya dan gomawo udah suka ^^

MaxMin: sip ini dilanjut. Gomawo ne reviewnya^^

Dhea Kim: emang dari Yunho kok :) gomawo ne reviewnya^^

birin. rin: haha, bukan pengecut, Cuma gengsi. Sip ini dilanjut. Gomawo reviewnya^^

sachan: waa, kamu suka gs ya? Nc? Kagak dah, ini ratenya T lho, lagian saya masih polos xD gomawo reviewnya^^

alby: sip sip ini dilanjut. Kapan ya? Secepatnya. Ff ini gak bakal lama. Paling Cuma 3 atau 4 chapter. Gomawo ne reviewnya^^

ruixi: iye tuh. Gomawo ne reviewnya^^

jongindo: yes, this is the next chapter :) makasih udah dibilang keren dan makasih reviewnya^^

Simpanan Yunho: maen setuju-setuju aja -_- makasih reviewnya^^

Party Kim: iyah, tbc. Tadinya mau oneshot tapi kepanjangan. Oke deh, gomawo reviewnya^^


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Letter

Genre: Romance. Humor(?).

Rate: T

Cast: TVXQ's member: Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Kim Junsu, Shim Changmin, Park Yoochun; Yamashita; and other.

Disclaimer: Saya cuma pinjam nama. Yunho milik Jaejoong dan Jaejoong milik Yunho. Plot is mine.

Pairing: Of course Yunjae.

School life romance.

Warning: AU. OOC. GS for uke. Typo

.

[Letter]

.

"Hoaaahmm.." Jaejoong menguap lebar seraya meregangkan otot-ototnya. Gaya khas orang baru bangun tidur.

PLUK

_Doe eyes _itu beralih pada sesuatu yang jatuh di dekatnya. Sebuah.. jaket? Jaejoong mengambil jaket yang sebagiannya masih tersampir di pundaknya itu. Mungkinkah Yunho yang memakaikannya? Yeoja itu memandangi namja yang masih pulas di sampingnya. Seketika wajahnya memerah. Tak lama kemudian senyumnya pun terkembang -manis sekali seperti gulali(?)- karena menyadari mulut dan mata Yunho yang sedikit terbuka.

"Hihi.. lucu sekali. Apa dia selalu tidur seperti ini?"

Cukup lama memandangi wajah Yunho yang masih tertidur di sampingnya, sebelum jantungnya copot karena tak berhenti berdebar, apalagi pagi sudah tiba, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk segera membangunkan namja itu.

"Yun.." panggilnya pelan seraya menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Yunho.

"Engh.."

Hanya lenguhan yang terdengar.

"Yuun.. Yunhoo.. bangun. Sudah pagi." Ujarnya cukup keras.

Lagi ia menggoyang-goyang tubuh Yunho. Dan usahanya kali ini berhasil. Terlihat mata namja itu mengerjap-erjap sebelum akhirnya terbuka.

"Sudah pagi. Kita harus segera pulang kemudian kesini lagi sebelum bel masuk sekolah berbunyi." Ujar Jaejoong saat merasa Yunho sudah benar-benar keluar dari alam mimpinya.

"Ya. Kau benar." Sahut Yunho dengan suara serak seraya bangkit berdiri kemudian meregangkan otot-ototnya, musangnya melirik Jaejoong yang masih duduk memandanginya "Kau bilang harus segera, tapi kenapa kau masih tetap dalam posisi seperti itu?"

Tak beranjak, Jaejoong hanya mentap Yunho dengan mata berkedip satu kali "Ng.. Terima kasih." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum pada akhirnya.

DEG

Sejenak Yunho terpesona akan pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapannya, namun ia segera mengendalikan diri dan menaikkan satu alisnya, "Terima kasih untuk apa?"

Jaejoong menunjukkan jaket Yunho yang masih digenggamnya "Karena telah memakaikan ini padaku."

Yunho segera mengalihkan pandangannya "Tidak perlu berterima kasih. Sudah sepantasnya kulakukan." Ia membalik tubuhnya dan mulai berjalan menjauhi Jaejoong "Ayo. Kalau tidak bergegas, kita akan terlambat masuk sekolah nanti."

Jaejoong tak berkutik melihat punggung yang menjauh. Yang Yunho katakan tadi.. adalah kalimat seorang _gentleman_.

GRRK

Yunho menggeser pintu gudang peralatan olahraga yang sudah tak terkunci "Untunglah pak penjaga sekolah selalu datang sangat pagi dan rajin membuka kunci semua ruangan di sekolah ini."

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk meski tau Yunho tak melihatnya kemudian beranjak dan mensejajari langkahnya dengan namja itu.

"Untung sekolah masih sepi. Kalau guru atau siswa lain melihatku yang lusuh begini bagaimana malunya aku?"

"Tak usah malu. Setiap hari kau terlihat lusuh kok."

"Apa kau bilang?" Jaejoong menahan Yunho dan memandangnya sengit "Pagi-pagi begini sudah berani cari ribut denganku huh?" yeoja itu mengangkat jaket Yunho yang masih digenggamnya kemudian menjatuhkannya dan bersiap menginjaknya.

"Huwaaa.. jaketkuuuu." Segera Yunho mengambil jaketnya yang sudah cukup kotor itu dan membersihkannya "Dasar cewek galak."

"Huh. Salahmu cari masalah denganku."

Selanjutnya perjalanan pulang mereka diisi oleh adu mulut seperti biasanya.

.

~yunjae~

.

Langkah YunJae terhenti. Tampak di hadapan mereka sebuah rumah sederhana yang terlihat asri.

"Sudah kubilang kan tidak usah mengantarku sampai rumah.."

"Laki-laki yang baik harus memastikan teman wanitanya sampai rumahnya dengan selamat."

"Aku cukup terkesan dengan kata-katamu, tuan Jung. Tapi kau bukan lelaki baik jadi tak usah berbuat seperti itu."

"Sepertinya kau harus mengenalku lebih jauh, nona Kim. Agar tau seberapa baiknya aku ini."

Jaejoong hanya berdecak kemudian membuka pintu rumahnya "Okaa-san, aku pulaang.."

Terlihat yeoja yang sudah cukup berumur namun masih mempesona datang ke hadapan YunJae.

"Joongie? Ke..kenapa kau lusuh sekali? Kau bilang menginap di rumah teman? Siapa? Apa dia tak membolehkanmu mandi dan meminjamkanmu pakaiannya sampai penampilanmu sangat tidak enak dilihat seperti ini? Lalu apa yang kau la—"

"Maaf, okaa-san. Aku berbohong. Sebenarnya aku dan Yunho semalam terkunci di gudang peralatan olahraga."

"Yunho?"

Jaejoong mengangguk kemudian menggeser tubuhnya agar eommanya dapat melihat Yunho yang masih setia berdiri tak jauh di belakangnya.

"Selamat pagi, bibi." Sapa Yunho sopan seraya membungkukkan badan.

Kim ahjumma memandang YunJae bergantian "Kalian.. berdua semalaman di gudang peralatan olahraga? Apa saja yang kalian lakukan semalam? Dan kau Jaejoongie, kenapa berbohong padaku? Apa kau sengaja agar bisa berdua—"

Segera Jaejoong menggenggam tangan eommanya dan sedikit berlutut "Maafkan Joongie."

"Maafkan dia, bi." Yunho bersuara. perlahan ia mendekati ibu-anak itu. "Aku mencari barang yang tertinggal di gudang peralatan olahraga dan dia mengantarkan tasku, ternyata pintu dikunci saat kami masih di dalam. Sungguh kami berdua tak melakukan seperti yang bibi pikirkan."

"Memangnya kau tau apa yang kupikirkan?" ekspresi Kim ahjumma melunak "Sekalipun kau punya niat jahat terhadapnya, kau pasti akan babak belur terkena lemparan barang-barang darinya. Jaejoongie sangat galak dan menyeramkan jika sedang marah." Ujarnya diakhiri tawa kecil.

"Memang. Dia sangat ganas."

"Hei, hei. Kenapa kalian malah mengejekku?"

"Ibu berkata sesuai fakta kok." Kim ahjumma mencubit kedua pipi Jaejoong "Sekarang katakan pada ibu kenapa kau berbohong?"

Sebelum menjawab, Jaejoong menyelamatkan pipinya dari cubitan maut sang eomma "Habis okaa-san pasti akan bertanya ini-itu. Joongie sedang _badmood_ terkunci bersama Yunho bodoh itu, makanya tidak ingin berbicara panjang lebar untuk menjawab pertanyaan okaa-san. Lagipula, saat itu Joongie sedang tidur. Maaf ya, okaa-san.."

Kim ahjumma menghela napas seraya tersenyum lembut "Ibu maafkan, tapi kau akan dapat hukuman sepulang sekolah nanti. Sekarang pergilah mandi. Kau harus segera ke sekolah kan?"

"Roger." Jaejoong memasang pose hormat kemudian bergegas menuju kamarnya.

"Yunho, duduklah dulu. Kau mandilah setelah Joongie. Lalu kita sarapan bersama."

"Terima kasih. Tapi, maaf. Aku mandi di rumah saja."

"Ah. Kalau begitu sarapan bersama saja. Tunggulah.. aku akan segera memasak." Kim ahjumma berjalan menjauhi Yunho menuju dapur "Joongie, cepat mandinya. Yunho akan sarapan bersama kita." Teriak yeoja paruh baya itu.

.

~yunjae~

.

Jaejoong yang sudah cantik dan wangi dengan seragam sekolah yang terpakai rapi memandangi Yunho intens.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau benar-benar jelek, Jung. Cepat kita ke rumahmu."

"Kita? Memangnya aku mengajakmu? Pergilah ke sekolah duluan."

"Aku tidak terima penolakan. Cepat tunjukkan jalannya." Ujar Jaejoong seraya mulai berjalan.

"Dasar keras kepala."

"Memangnya kau tidak? Cepatlaaah.. nanti kita terlambat."

Yunho hanya bergumam malas kemudian berjalan mendahului Jaejoong. Yeoja itu sedikit berlari untuk mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan langkah kaki Yunho yang cepat.

"Kenapa jalannya cepat sekali? Mau meninggalkanku, huh?" tanya Jaejoong terengah-engah saat telah menyusul Yunho.

"Kau saja yang lamban."

"Apa?"

"Selain lamban, pendengaranmu kurang bagus ya?"

"Apa? Aisshh.. kau benar-benar menyebalkan."

"Haha.. tak bisa membalas?"

"Aku sedang malas."

"Bilang saja kalau kehabisan kata-kata."

"Terserah padamu sajalah.."

"Hmm.. Jae?"

"Apa?!"

"Hei.. kenapa ketus begitu?"

Jaejoong menghela napas sejenak "Iya. Apa?"

"Kau tinggal bersama ibumu di sini (baca: Jepang)?"

"Bersama ayahku juga. Saat mendapat info bahwa aku lulus tes masuk Ryokufu High School, secara kebetulan ayahku dipindahtugaskan kesini. Karena itu kami sekeluarga menyewa rumah di sini. Kau? Tinggal bersama siapa di sini?"

"Hmm.. sepertinya kau belum benar-benar mengenal baik diriku, nona Kim.."

"Aah.." Jaejoong menatap Yunho malas "Ya..ya.. kau mendapat beasiswa penuh dengan diberikan tempat tinggal berupa apartemen yang cukup mewah untuk anak seumuran kita juga uang saku bulanan."

"Nah.. itu kau tau."

"Huh.. dasar sombong."

Yunho tertawa kecil kemudian memandangi bangunan di hadapannya "Sudah sampai. Mau masuk?"

Jaejoong menatap tak berkedip gedung apartemen di hadapannya yang cukup mewah itu. Sejujurnya ia terpesona namun tak mau mengungkapkannya karena Yunho pasti semakin besar kepala jika ia memuji betapa bagusnya apartemen ini.

"Kenapa?"

"Ah, tidak. Ternyata dekat dengan rumahku."

"Haha. Aku juga kaget ternyata rumahmu dekat sini. Mau masuk?" Lagi, Yunho ulangi pertanyaannya karena Jaejoong tak menjawabnya tadi.

"Tidak usah. Aku tunggu di sini saja."

"Baiklah. Tapi kalau kau lelah menunggu, pergilah ke sekolah duluan."

"Tidak mau. Kita harus pergi ke sekolah bersama."

"Dasar keras kepala."

"Biarkan.."

.

~yunjae~

.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho sinis seraya menunjukkan layar ponselnya pada namja itu.

"Kenapa lama sekali, heh? Bel masuk sekolah akan berbunyi kurang dari setengah jam lagi."

"Sudah kubilang kan? Pergilah duluan jika lelah menunggu."

"Dan sudah kubilang juga aku tidak mau."

"Dasar kau kepala batu. Nih.." Yunho menyerahkan bungkusan ke tangan Jaejoong kemudian menggendong yeoja itu ala _bridal style_.

"Ke..kenapa menggendongku? La..lagipula, bungkusan apa ini?"

Yunho mulai berlari "Kau tidak membawa bekal makan siang hari ini kan? jadi sebagai laki-laki yang baik aku membelikan itu untukmu. Bukan apa-apa, hanya nasi kepal.

"La..lalu kenapa menggendongku? Dan.. tak bisakah kau pelan-pelan saja? Kalau aku jatuh bagaimana?" tanya Jaejoong dengan kedua tangan melingkar erat pada rahang Yunho.

"Kau ini benar-benar bodoh ya. Kita harus segera ke sekolah sebelum terlambat dan kau tak mungkin berlari sekencang ini dengan kaki yang baru saja terluka 2 hari yang lalu."

DEG

Masih menggenggam erat rahang Yunho, Jaejoong menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kini pasti sudah semerah tomat busuk(?). Lagi.. Yunho menggendongnya. Namun kali ini ala _bridal style_. Ia merasa mereka kini seperti sepasang kekasih saja. Jaejoong terkekeh kecil namun kemudian segera menepis pikiran itu.

Khayalanmu terlalu tinggi, Kim Jaejoong!

Setelah berlari cukup jauh, "Yun, berhenti. Sampai sini saja."

"Kenapa?" tanya Yunho masih berlari.

"Kubilang berhenti, bodoh."

Yunho pun menghentikan langkahnya "Kenapa sih?"

Jaejoong menunjuk bangunan yang tak jauh dari mereka, "Sekolah sudah dekat. Turunkan aku di sini saja."

"Memang kenapa?"

"Kau itu kenapa mendadak bodoh sih? Area ini sudah dekat dengan sekolah, bagaimana kalau ada siswa yang melihat kau menggendong aku? Aku tidak mau digosipkan lagi denganmu. Cepat turunkan akuuu."

Jaejoong sedikit berontak, mau tak mau Yunho menurunkan yeoja itu dari gendongannya "Iya, iya. Bawel sekali kau ini." Namja itu memasang pose mengusir "Sudah sana. Jalanlah duluan."

"Aku tau."

Dengan cepat Jaejoong berjalan menjauhi Yunho menuju sekolah, berkejaran dengan jantungnya yang masih berdetak menggila. Aah, Jung Yunho.. tak pernah absen membuatnya berdebar-debar.

.

~yunjae~

.

"Kau kemana saja, hah?"

Satu kakinya belum sepenuhnya menginjak di lantai kelasnya, Jaejoong sudah dihadapkan pada Junsu yang kini menatapnya nyalang dengan berkacak pinggang.

"Ibumu meneleponku bertanya apa kau ada bersamaku atau tidak. Kau bilang menginap di rumah teman tapi tak memberitahu teman yang mana? Jelaskan padaku sekarang juga, Kim Jaejoong!"

Jaejoong menghela napas malas seraya mengusap kasar wajahnya. Kenapa juga ia harus mendengar ocehan semacam ini untuk kedua kalinya dalam waktu yang hampir bersamaan? Lebih parahnya suara Junsu yang melengking ditambah posisi mereka berdua yang berada tepat di pintu kelas, membuat semua siswa di sana kini menatap mereka.

"Dia bermalam bersamaku."

APAAAA?!

Semua terkejut mendengar sebuah kalimat yang menggetarkan jiwa dan raga itu (lebay dikit), apalagi kalimat tersebut dilontarkan oleh... Yunho!

Jaejoong menoleh pada namja yang baru datang tapi sudah membuat kehebohan itu, kemudian menatapnya sengit, 'Bodoh.'

Yunho hanya tersenyum miring kemudian menatap Yamashita –yang sedang membeku karena perkataannya tadi– disertai dengan seringai, 'Kau kalah selangkah dariku, Yama. Hahaha..'

"Kau bermalam bersama Yunho?!"

Waktu yang sempat terhenti akhirnya bergulir kembali berkat lengkingan Junsu.

"Ja..jangan salah paham. Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Su. Aku dan Yunho terkunci di gudang peralatan olahraga kemarin."

"Oooh, terkunci. Itu sih namanya kecelakaan."

"Yaaah.. tidak seru."

Terdengar desahan kecewa dari siswa di sana. Kecewa karena hal itu tak bisa dijadikan gosip. Sedangkan Yamashita mendesah lega dan menghampiri Yunho.

"Ck. Hanya terkunci. Kau senang dengan kecelakaan seperti itu?" bisiknya pada Yunho.

"Tentu saja. Kecelakaan terindah yang bisa membuatku mengetahui 'ini' dan 'itu' nya Jaejoong." Balas Yunho dengan volume suara tak kalah rendah, membuat amarah Yamashita yang tadi sempat surut kembali bergejolak.

Melihat itu Yunho hanya berdecak kemudian berjalan dengan santainya menuju tempat duduknya.

"Memangnya kau kira apa yang kupikirkan, Joongie?" tanya Junsu secara tiba-tiba dengan polosnya, membuat Yamashita dan Jaejoong bersweet drop ria serta Yunho yang ingin lompat dari kelas mereka yang berada di lantai 2 sekarang juga.

"Sudahlah. Jangan bahas itu lagi."

Jaejoong pun meninggalkan Junsu yang sebenarnya masih menanti jawaban dari yeoja penyuka gajah itu.

.

~yunjae~

.

"Jaejoong nee-chaaaan~~"

Sontak Jaejoong dan Junsu menoleh pada panggilan imut namun menyeramkan karena sang pemanggil adalah _evil_ bersuara 9 oktaf itu.

"Ternyata kau bermalam bersama Yunho senpai. Aku benar-benar terkejut."

"Tolong jangan bahas itu lagi, Changmin." Pinta Jaejoong dengan mata dipicingkan.

Changmin yang merasakan aura jahat menguar dari tubuh Jaejoong hanya nyengir kuda dan memasang pose _peace_.

"Sudahlah. Ayo kita ke atap."

Tak beranjak, Junsu dan Changmin malah menatap bungkusan yang ada dalam genggaman Jaejoong.

"Kenapa malah diam?"

"Mana kotak bekalmu, nee-chan?"

"Iya. Dan bungkusan apa itu?"

"Aaah.. aku tidak sempat membuat bekal. Karena itu Yunho membelikan ini untukku. Tapi ini ada banyak kok. Kita bisa makan ini bersama."

"Ooh, pantas hari ini tidak ada surat beserta roti seperti tempo hari saat kau tak membawa bekal." Gumam Changmin.

"Heh? Kau tadi bilang apa, Min?"

"Bukan apa-apa, nee-chan. Ayo kita segera ke atap~"

Changmin berjalan dengan riang ke luar kelas Jaejoong, diikuti oleh kedua yeoja yang merupakan kakak kelasnya.

WA WA WAW WA WA (apa ini? - . -a anggep aja itu suara ribut-ribut ya)

"Kenapa kelas 2B ramai sekali?" tanya Junsu ketika menangkap suara ribut dari kelas yang berada di dekat kelas mereka. Ditambah cukup banyak orang di kelas itu. (Jaejoong dan Junsu kelas 2D)

"Iya. Ada apa ya?"

Lain dengan Jaejoong dan Junsu, Changmin mengerti sebab dari suara ribut itu, karena pendengarannya yang tajam menangkap apa yang dibicarakan oleh siswi-siswi berisik itu.

.

~yunjae~

.

SREK

Jaejoong membuka bungkusan berisi makanan yang dibelikan Yunho tadi pagi, mengundang senyum merekah dari Changmin yang memandanginya.

"Uwaah, banyak sekali. Tapi kenapa tidak sekalian dengan minumannya?" kedua tangan Changmin segera menyomot nasi kepal sebanyak yang bisa ditampung kemudian mulai memakan salah satunya.

"Kau ini.. aku rasa ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Kita beli minuman nanti setelah menghabiskan ini. Kau juga makanlah, Su."

"Tidak mau. Aku takut ada racunnya."

"Tidak mungkin Yunho seperti itu."

"Pujian pertama untuk Yunho senpai." Seru Changmin di sela kunyahannya.

"Kau benar, Min. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada kalian semalam selain 'hanya' terkunci di gudang peralatan olahraga, Jae."

"Sudah kubilang jangan bahas itu lagi, Su."

"Kau yakin?"

"Sudah, makan saja dan diamlah."

"Yunho nii-chan." Teriak Changmin tiba-tiba, kepalanya menoleh pada sosok yang tak jauh dari mereka, Jaejoong dan Junsu mengikuti arah pandang anak itu.

Yunho begidik. Ada maksud apa Changmin memanggilnya ketika ia dan Jaejoong juga Junsu sedang berkumpul? Lagipula panggilan menyeramkan apa tadi? Yunho..nii-chan? Tumben sekali anak itu memanggilnya seperti itu. Sepertinya Changmin sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang jahat terhadapnya. Ya..pasti begitu.

"Ikutlah makan bersama kami."

Apa? Anak ini benar-benar tak terduga. Sebenarnya rencana apa yang ia buat?

"Changmin benar. Ikutlah makan di sini. Kau membelikannya banyak sekali."

"Ha...hai." sedikit ragu Yunho berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong, Junsu, dan Changmin. Meski cukup berat, akhirnya Yunho ikut duduk di tengah mereka dan mengambil salah satu nasi kepal yang ada.

Melihat itu Changmin mengeluarkan seringainya, kemudian mengarahkan pandangan pada sesosok laki-laki yang sedang memandangi tempatnya berada.

"Yamashita nii-chan.." panggilnya pada sosok itu.

Kebetulan sekali ada Yamashita. Harus ia ajak bergabung juga. Kesempatan bagus karena ada Yunho juga di sini. Pasti akan ada kejadian menarik. Apalagi, Yamashita terlihat membawa kotak bekal yang masih diikat oleh kain. Kotak bekal itu..pasti masih ada isinya, dan Changmin tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan itu.

"Kau membawa bekal juga? Bergabunglah bersama kami. Lebih menyenangkan kalau makan bersama. Iya kan, Yunho nii-chan?"

"Ha..ha..hai." Yunho memandang sinis Changmin yang senantiasa tersenyum _evil _itu, 'Aku tak tau apa rencanamu, bocah. Tapi jangan harap kau bisa mengerjaiku.'

"Uwaaahh.. sepertinya enak~" seru Changmin ketika Yamashita membuka kotak bekalnya, "Jangan bilang kau yang membuatnya sendiri, nii-chan.."

"Harus kujawab...'iya'."

"Kau membuatnya sendiri? Sungguh?" Junsu heboh. Yamashita menganggukkan kepala.

"Uwaaahh.. enaaak~" ternyata tangan Changmin lihai juga. Ia berhasil menyomot isi dari kotak bekal itu "Kau dan Jaejoong nee-chan cocok. Sama-sama pintar masak." Pujinya seraya mengerling pada Yunho, bermaksud mengejek.

"Kau mau coba, Jae?"

"Hmm. Kalau boleh.."

"Tentu saja boleh.." Yamashita mengambil dadar gulung dengan tangannya kemudian menyuapkannya kepada Jaejoong, dan diterima dengan senang hati oleh yeoja itu, sedang Yunho jengkel setengah mati.

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Benar kata Changmin. Enak sekali."

"Aaah.. kau terlalu memuji. Junsu, Yunho, kalian boleh mencobanya." Sejenak Yamashita melirik Yunho seraya tersenyum merasa menang, kemudian kembali menatap Jaejoong, "Mau lagi?" tanyanya seraya menyodorkan lauk lain yang ada di tangannya ke mulut Jaejoong. Namun..

GRAUK

"Adaw.. sakit. Kenapa malah menggigit tanganku, Yunho?"

"Oh, maaf. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja. Iya benar, enak sekali." Dengan ganas Yunho melahap isi kotak bekal Yamashita.

"Hei.. Yunho. Berantakan, tuh."

Yunho tak peduli perkataan Jaejoong. Terus saja ia melahap hampir semua makanan yang ada di sana, berebut dengan Changmin.

"Hoi, Yunho!"

"Apa?" Akhirnya Yunho menghentikan makannya dan menatap Jaejoong.

"Hihi.."

"Kau memanggilku hanya untuk menertawakanku?"

"Haha... tidak, tidak. Kau tidak sadar ya? Wajahmu belepotan, tuh. Kau seperti Changmin saja, makannya berantakan." Ujar Jaejoong seraya membersihkan sekitar mulut Yunho dengan sapu tangannya.

DEG

Yunho hanya bisa terpaku.

Yamashita yang melihat itu tak mau kalah. Ia makan dengan berantakan namun..

PRAK

Dengan kasar Changmin melemparkan tisu ke wajah Yamashita "Wajahmu belepotan, tuh. Cepat dihapus." Kemudian ia mendekatkan diri pada Yunho dan berbisik di telinga namja bermata musang itu "Jangan senang hanya karena Jaejoong nee-chan mengelap wajahmu. Dia sering melakukannya padaku."

"Kalau itu sih, pasti karena dia menganggapmu bocah." Balas Yunho tak kalah berbisik.

"Apa katamu? Bocah? Hei, aku hanya berumur 2 tahun di bawahmu."

"Yeah, dan itu berarti kau seharusnya masih SMP kan?"

"Tapi kenyataannya aku jenius dan bisa bersekolah satu tingkat di bawahmu."

"Tapi tetap saja umurmu bocah SMP."

"Kau..."

"Apa? Kau jenius tapi tak bisa membalas?"

"Dasar menyebal—"

"Tak kusangka kalian ternyata akrab, ya."

"Darimana yang kau sebut akrab, Jae? Mereka kan—"

"Hahaha. Kami memang sebenarnya akrab, nee-chan." Changmin memotong perkataan Junsu, ia kemudian menatap Yunho dan Yamashita bergantian "Ya kan, Yunho nii-chan? Yamasihta nii-chan?" ujarnya disertai tawa, walau hatinya dongkol setengah mati.

'Awas kau, Jung Yunho.'

.

~yunjae~

.

"Changmin, hari ini giliranmu membelikan minuman." Ujar Jaejoong.

"Tidak mau."

"Hei, kan kita sudah sepakat."

"Aku lelah, nee-chan."

"Aissh, kau ini. Yasudah aku saja."

"Aku temani." Ucap Yunho dan Yamashita bersamaan.

"Terlalu banyak tiga orang. Lebih baik kalian berdua saja. Iya kan nee-chan?"

"Ah, iya. Tolong ya, Yunho, Yamashita."

Dan akhirnya dengan sangat-sangat berat hati Yunho dan Yamashita pergi bersama membelikan minuman untuk mereka berlima.

Melihat itu Changmin terkekeh geli. Ia senang sekali rencananya untuk membuat sesuatu yang menarik terjadi berhasil.

Namun, teringat suatu hal, ia pun beranjak.

"Jaejoong nee-chan, Junsu ne-chan.. aku duluan. Minumanku titip di kalian saja. Daaah.."

Sebelum Jaejoong atau Junsu bertanya kemana Changmin akan pergi, sosok anak itu sudah tak terlihat.

"Kira-kira Changmin kemana ya? Kenapa dia terburu-buru begitu? Apa sesuatu yang buruk terjadi?"

"Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak, Jae. Changmin kan memang selalu begitu. Biarkan saja."

.

~yunjae~

.

"Changmin.."

"Oh, nee-chan.."

"Ini, minumanmu."

"Ah, arigatou."

"Kau tadi kemana sih? Kenapa terburu-buru sekali?"

Changmin menatap Jaejoong yang baru saja melontarkan pertanyaan padanya, namun bukannya menjawab, ia malah terus berjalan, hingga Jaejoong dan Junsu hampir tertinggal karena langkah anak itu yang cukup cepat.

"Hei..."

"Sssttt.." Changmin memberi isyarat pada Junsu untuk diam kemudian menunjuk ke salah satu sosok yang berada dalam kelas 2D yang sedang.. memasukkan tangannya ke dalam laci meja Jaejoong.

"Yu..yunho.."

Jaejoong hanya bisa terbata, Junsu bengong, sedang Changmin sudah melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Ehem.."

"Uwaaah.." terkejut, Yunho refleks teriak dan amplop yang sudah berada di dalam laci harus terpaksa jatuh ke lantai karena tertarik tangannya.

Secara cepat Changmin mengambil amplop itu dan membukanya.

_Hari ini lagi-lagi kau dan Yunho menjadi bahan gosip. Pasti kau sangat kesal kan? Jangan pedulikan teman-teman sekelasmu yang biang gosip itu. Jalani hari seperti biasa, ne. _

_Y _

APA?!

Yunho tak bersuara namun hatinya berteriak. Rasa-rasanya dia tak menulis 'Y' di akhir surat.

"Y itu inisial namamu kan, Yunho senpai?" tanya Changmin sarkastik.

"Sekarang apalagi alasanmu, Yunho?" Jaejoong tiba-tiba ada di hadapannya, dengan mata yang dipicingkan "Kau tak bisa bilang kalau kau sedang membereskan kelas karena sekarang bukan pagi hari sebelum bel masuk sekolah berbunyi, ataupun waktu pulang sekolah kan?"

SKAK

Yunho benar-benar tak berkutik. Ia belum menyiapkan apa yang harus dikatakan untuk mengelak dari semua ini.

"Kenapa diam saja, Yunho senpai? Sedang memikirkan alasan yang bagus untuk mengelak?"

SKAK MAT

Pertanyaan tajam nan menusuk dari Changmin membuat Yunho tak dapat memikirkan apapun lagi. Bagaimana ini? Mungkinkah ia harus mengaku sekarang?

"Ah... I..itu.. se..sebenarnyaaa.."

Jaejoong memiringkan kepala dengan fokus tetap pada Yunho.

"A..aku hanya bertugas mengantarkan surat itu."

Akhirnya..kebohongan lagi yang keluar dari mulut Yunho. Melihat itu Changmin memicingkan mata 'Rupanya kau ingin bermain-main, Yunho senpai.'

"Ooooh, ya. Aku tadi melihatmu berbicara dengan seseorang sebelum kesini. Dan sepertinya orang itu memberikan sesuatu padamu. Mungkinkah surat itu?"

Apa? Yunho melongo mendengar ucapan Changmin. Kenapa anak itu malah menambah kebohongannya? Ia benar-benar tak bertemu dengan siapapun sebelum ini selain mereka saat jam makan siang tadi. Tapi.. sudah terlanjur basah. Lebih baik diiyakan saja.

"Hahaha. Ya, benar. Ternyata kau melihatnya, bocah."

"Siapa? Siapa? Kau bertemu dengan siapa, Yunho? Diakah yang mengirimkan Jaejoong surat setiap hari?" kali ini Junsu bersuara.

"I..itu.." Aduh, siapa ya? Yunho belum benar-benar memikirkannya.

"Aku tau orangnya. Tadi aku melihat wajahnya. Yoochun. Park Yoochun kan orang yang kau temui tadi?" sahut Changmin tiba-tiba.

Jaejoong kembali menatap Yunho, menunggu konfirmasi dari namja itu.

Setelah menatap satu per satu Jaejoong, Junsu, dan juga Changmin, Yunho menghela napas sebelum akhirnya berujar "Ya, benar. Yoochun."

TBC

a/n: update agaiiiiiinn.. akhirnya uri jidat nongol juga, walaupun baru namanya. Tapi semoga bang Chun seneng ya (apa coba).. Hmm, kayaknya makin gaje aja ya ceritanya? Tapi mudah-mudahan gak ngebosenin deh. Ini bahasa Jepang yang ada dalam chap ini:

senpai: kakak kelas/kakak senior

okaa-san: ibu

nii-chan: kakak laki-laki

arigatou: terima kasih

dan ini balasan review:

ruixi1: YunJae emang so sweet kan? hehe.. gomawo reviewnya ^^

birin. rin : yunconda nya berhasil bertahan kok XD gomawo ne reviewnya^^

jongindo: kapan ya? Nanti jadiannya kalo ff ini tamat, hehe. Gomawo reviewnya^^

littlecupcake noona: gengsinya sama-sama tinggi soalnya, keke. Gomawo reviewnya^^

Baek Ji Hye: aiiihh.. nih aku kasih obat diabetes :P gomawo ne reviewnya^^

azahra88: sip ini dilanjut. Gomawo reviewnya ^^

nabratz: sebenernya emang ff ini jalan ceritanya sama seperti jalan cerita yang ada di komik Jepang :) gomawo ne reviewnya^^

TheCold1: siapa nih yg kece? Saya ya? Hehe.. pede. Aduh, kalo langsung terus terang mah gak lanjut atuh ff ini, haha. Gomawo ne eviewnya

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca *kecup

Regards,

Ai CassiEast


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Letter

Genre: Romance. Humor(?).

Rate: T

Cast: TVXQ's member: Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Kim Junsu, Shim Changmin, Park Yoochun; Yamashita; and other.

Disclaimer: Saya cuma pinjam nama. Yunho milik Jaejoong dan Jaejoong milik Yunho. Plot is mine.

Pairing: Of course Yunjae.

School life romance.

Warning: AU. OOC. GS for uke. Typo. Italic and underlined for flashback.

.

[Letter]

.

[Previous chap]

"Aku tau orangnya. Tadi aku melihat wajahnya. Yoochun. Park Yoochun kan orang yang kau temui tadi?" sahut Changmin tiba-tiba.

Jaejoong kembali menatap Yunho, menunggu konfirmasi dari namja itu.

Setelah menatap satu per satu Jaejoong, Junsu, dan juga Changmin, Yunho menghela napas sebelum akhirnya berujar "Ya, benar. Yoochun."

.

Yunho segera menarik lengan namja tiang itu ke taman belakang sekolah, meninggalkan Jaejoong dan Junsu dengan keterkejutan mereka.

"Ouch, nii-chan.. tanganku sakit." Keluh Changmin sedikit (sangat) lebay.

"Berisik. Kau.. benar-benar ya!"

"Apa?!"

"Aish.."

Yunho menghempaskan lengan Changmin kasar.

"Kau.. kenapa malah menambah kebohonganku, hah?"

"Aku hanya membantumu, nii-chan.." jawab Changmin dengan mata berkedip sok polos.

"Membantu apa? Dan.. apa maksudmu memasang tampang menjijikkan begitu? Benar-benar.. kau justru membuat semuanya berbelit-belit, tau. Huh.."

Yunho memijit-mijit pelipisnya karena tiba-tiba pusing menyerang.

"Ketika pertama kali kau memutuskan untuk memberikan perhatian kepada Jaejoong dalam bentuk surat dan merahasiakan identitasmu, seharusnya kau tau kejadian seperti ini akan menjadi resikonya."

"Tapi seandainya kau tak ikut campur, masalahnya tak akan serumit ini."

"Tentu saja aku harus ikut campur. Jaejoong itu teman yang sudah kuanggap seperti kakak sendiri. Berurusan dengannya, sama saja dengan berurusan denganku."

"Ow.. manis sekali kata-katamu. Kalau begitu kenapa kau tega membohongi orang yang kau anggap seperti kakakmu sendiri, huh?"

Satu alis Changmin terangkat. Pandangannya berubah sinis. Dengan angkuh ia lipat kedua tangannya di depan dada kemudian menipiskan jarak antara dirinya dengan Yunho.

"Sepertinya pertanyaan itu lebih cocok ditujukan padamu, senpai. Kau.. kenapa tega sekali membohongi orang yang kau sukai, hmm?" tanyanya sarkastik.

Kata-kata Changmin membuat Yunho diam. Anak itu benar. Ia sudah membohongi Jaejoong, orang yang disukai- ani, dicintainya. Tapi.. memang itulah yang harus dilakukannya. Ia tidak mungkin membuka identitasnya.

Namja bermata musang itu tertunduk lesu, "Mungkin ini terdengar seperti sebuah pembelaan. Tapi.. aku benar-benar tak bisa mengatakannya. Aku takut dia membenciku kalau tau akulah yang selalu mengirimkan surat padanya."

"Membencimu? Tidak mungkin. Jaejoong menyukaimu juga."

"Menyukaiku? Justru itu yang tidak mungkin. Kau tak ingat? Ketika semua teman sekelasku tau tentang aku yang menggendongnya, dia terlihat tidak suka sampai menutupi kepalanya dengan jaketnya."

"Bodoh. Itu karena dia malu dan tak ingin wajahnya yang merah terlihat."

"Kau yang bodoh. Jelas-jelas wajahnya terlihat kesal."

"Yeah.. aku yang bodoh, terlalu lama bicara dengan orang bodoh sepertimu. Sudah ah, aku mau masuk kelas. Bye."

"Eits.." Yunho menarik bahu Changmin yang sudah melewatinya, "Mau kabur, eoh? Enak saja! Ikut aku dan jelaskan pada Jaejoong bahwa park culun itu hanya kebohongan yang kau buat."

"Hush hush.." Changmin menyingkirkan tangan Yunho dari bahunya seperti mengusir sesuatu yang menjijikkan, membuat Yunho memutar bola matanya malas.

"Jangan seenaknya mengganti nama orang. Namanya Park Yoochun, bukan park culun. Lagipula, aku tak ingin lagi berurusan dengan surat-surat itu. Kau kan yang minta padaku untuk tidak ikut campur?"

"Ta—"

"Wah.. wah.. ada ribut-ribut apa di sini? Changminnie, kenapa tak masuk kelas? Bel masuk sudah berbunyi lho. Jangan bilang kau mau membolos seperti yang biasa kau lakukan saat di Korea."

Changmin menoleh, kemudian segera berlari menuju asal suara, dengan mendramatisir cara berlarinya hingga terlihat seperti adegan di film India, kemudian memeluk pemilik suara itu, "Jidat nii-chan~~ kau datang di saat yang tepat."

Dengan cepat Yoochun melepas pelukan maut Changmin, "Hei, tak bisakah kau memanggilku dengan sebutan lain? Setidaknya untuk di sini. 'Jidat' benar-benar tidak keren."

"Tapi itu panggilan sayangku padamu, nii-chan."

"Huh? Mana ada panggilan sayang berbentuk hinaan begitu?"

"Tapi ka—"

"Ekhem!"

Yunho berdehem keras. Membuat dua orang yang sempat sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri segera mengalihkan perhatian padanya.

"Oh. Gomen ne, senpai. Aku melupakanmu. Kenalkan, ini Park Yoochun."

"Hmm, jadi ini orangnya." Yunho melirik Yoochun seraya menaikkan satu alisnya, kemudian memasang pose sedang menganalisa layaknya seorang detektif, "Selain namamu asing di telingaku, wajahmu juga. Kau siswa sini? Tapi kenapa aku tak pernah melihatmu ya? Ah, jangan-jangan kau anak bandel yang sering bolos sekolah ya, karena itu aku tak pernah melihatmu?"

"Wah.. wah.. kata-katamu terbilang kurang sopan pada orang yang baru kau temui ini. Wajar kalau kau tak kenal aku, aku siswa baru di sini."

"Baru saja pindah hari ini.." sahut Changmin menambahkan.

"Nani?! Siswa baru?" Yunho segera menatap Changmin horror, "La.. lalu, ke.. kenapa kau memakai namanya untuk kebohonganmu itu? Tidak mungkin kan Yoochun yang baru saja pindah kesini memberikan Jaejoong surat selama lebih dari setahun ini?"

"Memang tidak mungkin."

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Aku sengaja. Bagaimana? Ini menarik kan? Aku penasaran apa yang akan terjadi nanti." Ujar Changmin diakhiri tawa _evil_.

.

~yunjae~

.

Jaejoong tak memperhatikan Onizuka sensei yang sedang menerangkan pelajaran di depan kelas, matanya fokus pada jam di dinding kelas yang ia rasa jarumnya bergerak sangat lambat.

'Ayolah. Kenapa bel pulang lama sekali?'

Ia kemudian melirik Yunho yang terlihat serius memperhatikan Onizuka sensei. Orang itu masih berhutang penjelasan padanya perihal Yoochun.. surat-surat itu.. semuanya.

'Hhh.. padahal akan sangat menyenangkan kalau Yunho yang mengirim surat itu... Aah, kau terlalu berkhayal, Kim Jaejoong.'

TEEET

Bel pulang sekolah yang Jaejoong tunggu-tunggu akhirnya berbunyi. Segera ia menghampiri tempat duduk Yunho setelah melihat Onizuka sensei keluar dari kelas.

"Yunho.."

"Huwaaa." Terkejut, Yunho menjatuhkan tempat pensil yang hendak dimasukkannya ke dalam tas jatuh hingga isinya berhamburan, "Kau mengagetkanku, tau."

"Ma.. maaf.. maaf." Jaejoong membantu Yunho membereskan alat tulis yang berantakan.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin kau menjelaskan tentang Yoochun." Jaejoong mengutarakan niatnya seraya menyerahkan alat-alat tulis Yunho yang baru saja ia bereskan.

DEG

Yunho membeku. Sedari tadi ia memikirkan soal ini tapi belum mendapat jawabannya. Haruskah kebohongan lagi yang ia katakan? Bergantian ia menatap Jaejoong yang masih memandanginya penuh harap, Junsu, kemudian Changmin yang entah sejak kapan berada di sana.

"Wah.. gawat. Aku harus segera pulang, ada urusan mendadak." Ujarnya seraya mengambil alat tulisnya dari tangan Jaejoong dengan cepat, "Lain kali akan kujelaskan. Gomen, ne. Daaah.."

Yunho pun meninggalkan Jaejoong, Junsu, dan Changmin secepat angin.

.

~yunjae~

.

_Sudah masuk bulan Desember. Berhati-hatilah pada cuaca dingin ^^ _

Usai membacanya, Jaejoong mengambil pensil kemudian menuliskan sesuatu di halaman balik kertas surat tersebut. Setelah selesai, ia menghampiri Yunho yang terlihat serius membaca buku dengan _headset _menyumbat kedua lubang telinganya.

"Nih.."

Yunho mendongak menatap Jaejoong yang menyerahkan selembar kertas yang dilipat padanya.

"Apa?"

"Berikan ini pada Yoochun.."

Jaejoong menarik tangan Yunho, meletakkan surat itu di atas telapak tangan besar itu, kemudian segera berlalu menuju tempat duduknya karena baru saja ia mendengar bel masuk berbunyi.

Selama dua hari ini Yunho terkesan menghindarinya. Dan Jaejoong tau, itu pasti karena Yunho tak mau menceritakan perihal Yoochun dan surat-surat itu. Jadi mungkin membalas surat itulah hal terbaik yang bisa dilakukannya.

.

~yunjae~

.

"Nih.."

Changmin membaca tulisan pada kertas yang baru saja diberikan oleh Yunho.

"_Sudah masuk bulan Desember. Berhati-hatilah pada cuaca dingin_"

"Hei! Bukan yang itu, tapi di halaman baliknya."

"Hihi.." Changmin tertawa mengejek, "Hai. Hai.. _Yoochun... aku ingin bertemu denganmu. _Hmm... jadi bagaimana? Kau mau menemuinya?"

"Heh? Maksudmu apa? Jelas-jelas dia ingin bertemu dengan Yoochun kan?"

"Tapi itu karena kau bilang Yoochun lah yang mengirim surat ini."

"Aku belum punya keberanian untuk itu. Jadi tolong pinjamkan Yoochun untukku."

"Meminjamku untuk apa?" tanya sebuah suara yang baru saja bergabung diantara Yunho dan Changmin.

"Oh.. Yoochun. Kau datang di saat yang tepat." Yunho merampas(?) kertas surat yang masih dipegang oleh Changmin dan diserahkan pada Yoochun, "Ini.." ujarnya mengisyaratkan Yoochun untuk membaca surat tersebut.

"Aku—"

Yunho hendak menceritakan soal keterlibatan Yoochun dalam surat-surat yang dikirim oleh Yunho, namun urung karena namja cassanova itu menahannya.

"Changmin sudah menjelaskan semuanya padaku."

"Ah, baguslah.. Jadi ini akan cepat. Mau membantuku?"

"Tentu."

Mata Yunho berbinar, "Terima kasih. Kau baik sekali.. terima kasih banyak." Kemudian ia menjabat tangan Yoochun dan mengayunkannya.

Mendapat tatapan aneh dari Yoochun dan Changmin membuatnya tersadar. Kenapa juga ia jadi seperti namja tiang listrik itu? Lebay dan mendramatisir suasana. Ah, memang. Untuk orang yang dicintai, terkadang seseorang harus rela menurunkan puluhan digit IQ-nya hingga mendekati bodoh.. atau idiot? Entahlah.. yang pasti, satu masalah terselesaikan, meski ia tau akan ada lebih banyak masalah lagi yang muncul.

"Jadi kapan aku bisa menemuinya?"

"Nanti saat jam makan siang saja, jidat nii-chan.."

Yoochun menatap Yunho meminta persetujuannya, dan anggukan kepala didapat.

"Tapi kuingatkan satu hal padamu. Jangan rebut Jaejoong dariku."

"Tenang saja. Aku sudah punya seseorang yang kuincar."

.

~yunjae~

.

Yunho, Changmin, dan Yoochun duduk dengan rapi berhadapan dengan Jaejoong dan Junsu. Keadaan sangat tegang.. boong deng, keadaan biasa saja. Yoochun memancarkan senyum cassanova-nya, aura playboy-nya keluar.

"Ini yang namanya Yoochun? Jidatnya lebar ya? Mengingatkanku pada lapangan sekolah kita yang luas. Hihi.."

"Hush.." Jaejoong menepuk paha Junsu pelan mengingatkan yeoja imut itu akan ucapannya barusan, dan Junsu menghentikan tawanya.

"Halo. Namaku Park Yoochun."

"Kau _stalker _ya?" tanya Jaejoong polos dan _to the point_.

Changmin, Yunho, dan Junsu merasa ingin terjun dari atap sekarang juga. Sebenarnya kalau boleh ikutan, Yoochun juga ingin, tapi ia tetap dengan pose 'sok' cool-nya dan senyum cassanova yang masih terpatri di bibirnya.

"Kau _to the point _sekali ya. Aku suka.. tapi, sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaan itu, sepertinya lebih baik kita saling memperkenalkan diri dulu."

"Maaf.. aku tidak suka basa-basi. Katakan sekarang apa alasanmu mengirimi surat kepadaku!"

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Tapi ini akan sedikit panjang. Dengarkan ya."

Yoochun menghela napas cukup panjang, bersiap memulai ceritanya; yang dipastikan akan penuh dengan kebohongan.

"Aku adalah teman baik Yunho. Sebelum bersekolah di sini, aku sempat tinggal di Amerika—"

"Dia baru pindah ke sini 3 hari lalu, nee-chan. Ingat kan kelas 2B yang saat itu heboh? Itu karena dia, seorang murid pindahan dari Amerika. Iya kan, Yunho senpai?"

Changmin melirik Yunho. Yunho mengangguk saja.

"Yeah.. ketika aku di Amerika, Yunho selalu menceritakan tentang sekolahnya padaku. Ia bercerita bahwa ada seorang perempuan di kelasnya yang jelek, pendek, bodoh, ceroboh, pokoknya semuanya jelek deh. Tidak mungkin aku percaya begitu saja kan? Mana mungkin ada orang dengan banyak nilai minus seperti itu. Karena itu aku minta buktinya dan dia menunjukkan foto-fotomu yang menggambarkan itu semua..."

Mata Jaejoong membulat. Ia kemudian menatap Yunho penuh amarah. Kalau digambarkan dalam komik, sudah ada kobaran api menggelegar yang mengelilinginya. Sedang Yunho yang sudah sesak napas mendengar penjelasan Yoochun barusan, semakin ingin mati melihat tatapan murka dari Jaejoong.

"Jung Yunho!" amarah Jaejoong sudah di ubun-ubun, kentara sekali dari panggilannya yang menggelegar pada objek kemarahannya, "Berani menghinaku di belakang heh?!"

"Kenapa? Tak suka?" Yunho memberanikan diri membalas ucapan Jaejoong.

"Tentu saja. Kau tak sadar apa? Kau kan.."

"Apa?"

"Kau..."

"Apa? Aku kenapa?"

'Kau tampan.. tinggi.. pintar.. aah, kenapa justru pujian yang terpikirkan?' katanya membatin. Mendadak wajah putih bak porselen itu menampakkan rona merahnya.

"Ehem.."

Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya yang sempat ia tundukkan tadi menghadap Yoochun yang baru saja berdehem.

"Bisa aku lanjutkan ceritaku?"

"Ya.. silakan, tuan Park." Junsu menyahut.

"Terima kasih, manis. Oke, kita kembali ke topik. Setelah melihat foto-fotomu, aku justru tertarik dan ingin mengenal dirimu lebih jauh lagi. Karena itu aku senang sekali ketika akan pindah sekolah kesini. Sayang kita tidak sekelas ya, Jaejoongie.."

"Hmm.." Jaejoong mengangguk paham, "Jadi kau bukan _stalker_?" tetap, pertanyaan itu terlontar dari _cherry lips_-nya.

"Tentu saja bukan. Naah, karena aku orang baru di sini, aku ingin sekali mengenal kota ini lebih banyak. Bagaimana kalau akhir pekan ini kita pergi ke festival?"

"Kita? Berdua?" Jaejoong menunjuk dirinya dan Yoochun, dan anggukan didapat sebagai jawabannya.

"Kenapa tidak bersamaku saja? Aku kan teman baikmu, Park Yoochun." Ujar Yunho agak sinis.

"Tapi aku ingin pergi bersama Jaejoong.."

"Kenapa kita tak pergi bersama saja? Junsu, Changmin, kalian mau ikut kan?" Jaejoong mencoba memberi saran.

"Roger." Seru Junsu dan Changmin bersamaan.

.

~yunjae~

.

Festival _anime_ yang lumayan terkenal di Tokyo itu sudah ramai oleh pengunjung meski hari masih siang.

"Ramai sekali. Apalagi nanti malam ya?" ujar Junsu. Ia dan keempat orang lainnya baru saja sampai di sebuah lapangan luas yang menjadi tempat diadakannya festival ini. Mereka berlima berangkat bersama dari rumah Jaejoong.

"_Booth _mana yang harus kita kunjungi pertama kali?" tanya Yoochun.

"Tentu saja makanaaaan.."

"Hei, tiang. Kau kan baru saja makan di rumahku."

"Tapi aku lapar, nee-chan."

"Baiklah. Lagipula, memang sudah waktunya makan siang.."

Semua menyetujui permintaan Changmin.

Usai menikmati menu makan siang –jangan lupakan Jaejoong, Junsu, Yunho, dan Yoochun yang begidik memandangi Changmin dengan puluhan makanan yang dihabiskannya secara cepat– , mereka berlima melanjutkan berkeliling festival; tetap dengan Changmin yang menggenggam satu _cup _es krim di tangannya.

Mereka asyik berkeliling. Meski kadang –bahkan sering– Yunho, Yoochun, dan Changmin kesal menunggu Jaejoong dan Junsu yang terlalu lama berhenti pada suatu _booth _hanya untuk melihat-lihat dan memilih pernak-pernik lucu, meski akhirnya tak jadi membeli dengan alasan 'Mungkin di tempat lain ada yang lebih lucu dan lebih murah.'

Namun terkadang juga Jaejoong dan Junsu kesal pada Yunho, Yoochun, dan Changmin yang berhenti cukup lama hanya untuk melihat gambar _berbau _'dewasa'dengan tatapan lapar, hingga duoKim harus menyeret namja-namja yadong itu dengan Junsu menjewer telinga Yoochun dan Changmin; dan Jaejoong menarik kerah belakang kemeja yang dikenakan Yunho.

Menjelang sore, mereka memasuki ruang _theater _untuk menonton beberapa film animasi pendek; tetap dengan ke-_absurd _-an mereka. Yoochun yang mencoba mencuri-curi kesempatan dalam gelapnya ruang _theater _dengan mencoba merangkul Jaejoong, namun tak pernah berhasil karena selalu bisa digagalkan oleh Yunho, hingga akhirnya namja bersuara _husky _tersebut merangkul Junsu dan Yunho merangkul Changmin(?).

Usai menonton film, mereka berlima keluar dengan tawa masih terukir. Perasaan senang senantiasa menyelimuti mereka, senang dengan alasan masing-masing tentunya.

"Wah, sudah gelap." Seru Junsu.

"Tentu saja, manis. Musim dingin membuat matahari terbenam lebih cepat." Kalian tentu tau siapa yang mengatakan ini.

"Yoochun, ikut aku.. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu."

Yoochun belum merespon ucapan Yunho, namja bermata musang itu sudah menarik tangannya cepat.

"Ikuuuut.." seru Changmin meninggalkan duoKim.

Jaejoong menatap penuh tanya pada Junsu, namun hanya ditanggapi dengan endikan bahu oleh yeoja imut itu.

.

~yunjae~

.

"Jaejoong!"

Yunho menghentikan larinya. Napasnya masih sedikit memburu. Wajah piasnya menampakkan senyum kala sosok yang dicarinya sedari tadi tampak di hadapan sedang duduk sendiri.

"Yu.. yunho.."

"Kenapa menghilang begitu saja, hah?!"

"Kenapa marah-marah? Kalau tak suka, pulang saja. Tak usah mencariku!"

"Huh. Siapa juga yang mencarimu? Ayo pulang!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Kau keras kepala ya.." Yunho menarik lengan Jaejoong pelan, memintanya untuk berdiri.

"Aaw.."

"Eoh? Apa aku menarikmu terlalu keras?"

"Ti..tidak. Eum.." Jaejoong sedikit menyingkap roknya hingga lutut kanannya terlihat. Luka.

"Aissh.. sudah kubilang kan.. hati-hatilah kalau jalan." Yunho berbalik dan menghadapkan punggung kokohnya pada Jaejoong, "Naiklah.."

"Ma..maaf ya." Kali ini Jaejoong tak keras kepala dan menurut saja. Hari sudah sangat gelap dan dia harus pulang.

Yunho mulai berjalan dengan Jaejoong di punggungnya.

"Setelah kau mengajak Yoochun untuk bicara dan Changmin mengikuti kalian, Junsu pergi ke toilet." Jaejoong mulai bercerita, "Saat sendiri itulah, aku melihat orang berkostum _hello kitty_, lucu sekali, jadi aku mengikutinya."

"Lalu?"

"Aku mencoba kembali ke tempat sebelumnya tapi meski sudah berkali-kali, aku malah kembali ke tempat aku mengikuti _hello kitty _itu."

"Masing-masing area kan punya nama. _Foodcourt_, _goodies_, _theater_, dan lainnya. Masa kau tak bisa ingat tempat kita tadi dengan nama-nama itu?"

"Semua tempat terlihat sama..."

"Kau bodoh sih..."

"Ya, aku bodoh. Dan kau jenius. Puas kau?"

"Eits, begitu saja marah."

"Begitu saja? Kau menyebalkan tau. Tak bisakah sekali saja tak menghinaku?"

"Tak bisa.."

"Ish.. sebegitu tak sukanya kau padaku ya?"

"Hmm.." Yunho hanya bergumam, tak berniat menanggapi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, mana Changmin, Junsu, dan Yoochun?"

"Ah, mereka..."

"_Hei, Junsu. Mana Jaejoong?" _

"_Aku tak tau. Tadi aku ke toilet sebentar dan saat kembali, dia tak di sini." _

"_Heeh? Lalu sekarang kemana dia? Aisshh, kenapa kau meninggalkannya sih?" _

"_Aku hanya sebentar. Kenapa kau jadi marah padaku, Yunho?" _

"_Ya. Tak seharusnya kau marah padanya. Kau duluan kan yang meninggalkannya?" Yoochun memandang Yunho tak suka. _

"_Aku tadi melihatnya." Changmin menimpali, "Di area goodies, sedang duduk sendirian." _

Seketika Yunho terpikir kejadian beberapa saat lalu.

"Biarkan saja mereka. Yang terpenting sekarang kau harus segera pulang dan obati lukamu." Yunho menghela napas sejenak, "Kau.. benar-benar tak bisa dibiarkan sendirian ya. Baru ditinggal sebentar saja sudah hilang. Jatuh pula. Luka akibat jatuh Senin lalu saja kuyakin belum benar-benar hilang bekasnya..."

"Ish.. cerewet sekali kau ini. Kalau tak suka, kenapa juga mau menggendongku untuk yang ketiga kalinya? Padahal kau bilang aku berat..."

"Sebenarnya sangat ringan.. kau kurus sekali. Hingga aku berpikir, apa kau tak pernah makan?"

"Tentu saja aku makan, bodooooh.."

Yunho mengernyitkan alis. Suara Jaejoong terdengar aneh. Namja tampan itu kemudian melirik ke belakang... dan pemandangan damai Jaejoong tampak. Yeoja itu tertidur.

"Lagi-lagi aku melihat wajah tidurmu.."

Yunho menepi ke sisi jalan, kemudian kembali melirik Jaejoong di punggungnya yang menumpukan dagunya pada bahu kekar itu dengan mata terpejam.

"Hei, Kim Jaejoong.. tadi kau bilang apa? Sebegitu tidak sukanya aku padamu?" Yunho mengulas senyum tampan(?)nya, "Bodoh. Justru aku sangat sangat menyukaimu."

Chu~

Lagi, Yunho mencuri ciuman dalam keterlelapan Jaejoong.

TBC

a/n: anneyoong... saya dateng bersama chapter 4 yang tak kalah gajenya. Udah lama, pendek lagi. Haha.. chap ini terinspirasi dari perayaan HelloFest yang baru saja diadakan tanggal 22 dan 23 November kemarin. Hari Sabtu saya datang ke sana looh (gak ada yang nanya). Readers adakah yang dateng ke sana?

Ah iya, buat yang Yunho merangkul Changmin itu.. asli saya gak maksud membelok ke HoMin couple. Saya masih cinta YunJae kok *angkat_kutang_Jaemma_dan_kolor_Yunppa

Oke deh, segitu aja cuap-cuapnya.

Balasan review:

littlecupcake noona: ho'oh.. kasian ya om jidat sama tante susu, wkwkwk.. gomawo ne reviewnya^^

birin. rin: kalo kesel, tonjok aja yunppa nya, hehe.. gomawo reviewnya^^

ruixi1: iya nih. Emang tuh dasar yunppa, tukang ngeles, wkwkwk.. gomawo ne reviewnya^^

azahra88: kalo langsung ngaku yaa tamatlah ff ini, hehe.. sip ini lanjut. Gomawo ne reviewnya^^

miu. sara: yunho pinter kook. Pan dia jadi siswa teladan di sini :3 Cuma otaknya agak geser aja, haha.. gomawo ne reviewnya^^

RaiAs: mikirnya yg iya-iya mulu nih.. rate nya T lho -_- gomawo reviewnya^^

Guest: makasih udah dibilang bagus dan makasih reviewnya^^

Lawliet Jung: iya, kasian om jidat, pengen eksis di ff ini juga XD gomawo ne reviewnya^^


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Letter

Genre: Romance. Humor(?).

Rate: T

Cast: TVXQ's member: Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Kim Junsu, Shim Changmin, Park Yoochun; Yamashita; and other.

Disclaimer: Saya cuma pinjam nama. Yunho milik Jaejoong dan Jaejoong milik Yunho. Plot is mine.

Pairing: Of course Yunjae.

School life romance.

Warning: AU. OOC. GS for uke. Typo.

.

a/n: anneyoong.. saya datang bersama chapter 5 yang gak kalah absurdnya sama chapter-chapter kemarin~ bonus bumbu-bumbu romance di chap ini, tapi kayaknya agak basi sih -_- oh iya, ff ini chap depan tamat. Jangan pada sedih ya, hehe *ngarep Oke segitu aja dulu, selamat membaca~ :)

.

[Letter]

.

Semenjak pergi bersama ke festival, YunJaeYooSuMin makin akrab saja, meski tetap Yunho dan Jaejoong tak absen untuk bertengkar memperdebatkan hal kecil. Dan karena keakraban itulah, Yunho tak sesering sebelumnya mengirim surat pada Jaejoong, sekitar 2 atau 3 hari sekali, meski cukup sering Jaejoong protes pada Yoochun, kenapa pula tetap harus mengirim surat padanya padahal Yoochun bisa menyampaikannya secara langsung. Yeah, Jaejoong belum tau yang sebenarnya.

.

~yunjae~

.

TEEEET

Bunyi bel pulang sekolah pada hari terakhir sebelum memasuki liburan musim dingin terdengar berkali-kali lipat lebih indah bagi hampir seluruh siswa di sekolah yang cukup ternama di Jepang itu, Ryokufu High School; terutama untuk Junsu. Yeoja imut itu segera melantunkan(?) lengkingan lumba-lumbanya setelah Narumi sensei keluar dari ruang kelas.

"Ssstt.. Junsu! Kau mau membuatku tuli?!" kesal Jaejoong. Hey! Junsu berteriak tepat di telinganya.

"Hehe.. gomen ne. Aku terlalu senang. Kita jadi berlibur bersama kan?"

"Tentu saja, manis." Terdengar suara Yoochun menyahut ucapan Junsu.

"Yoochunnie~ terima kasih sudah mau mengajakku berlibur bersama."

"Eeii, Junsu. Kau sudah mengucapkannya berulang kali." Yoochun mengarahkan pandangan pada Yunho yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya dan JaeSu berada sedang membereskan peralatan sekolahnya, "Yunho.." panggilnya seraya mengisyaratkan Yunho untuk merapat(?) padanya.

Segera setelah selesai, Yunho menghampiri, "Nani?"

"Nee-chan~~" kali ini suara Changmin. Seperti biasa, bocah itu berlari masuk ke kelas Jaejoong dengan gaya yang dibuat seperti film India.

"Nah, kebetulan ada Changmin. Aku ingin kita mengadakan rapat(?) untuk rencana kita lusa."

"Alele~?" serempak Yunho, Jaejoong, Junsu, dan Changmin mengerutkan kening. Apalah maksud si jidat itu dengan rapat? Memangnya mereka anggota DPR?

"Maksudmu membicarakan apa saja yang harus dipersiapkan untuk liburan nanti?" Jaejoong mencoba membenarkan.

"Yeah.. seperti itulah. Jaejoongie ku memang pintar."

Seketika itu juga Yunho muntah mendengar pujian Yoochun. Dan lagi apa tadi dia bilang? 'Jaejoongie ku'? Cih! Apa Yoochun sedang meminta dibuatkan kuburan olehnya?!

"Nah, sudah sampai mana kita tadi?"

"Kau bahkan belum memulai 'rapat'nya, Chun." Yunho menekankan kata 'rapat' pada ucapannya kemudian memutar bola matanya.

"Oh.. maaf, maaf. Jadi.. kita akan menginap di villa keluargaku di Hokkaido selama 3 hari 2 malam. Aku sudah memesan tiket pesawat untuk kita berlima, lusa kita berkumpul di bandara jam 8 pagi. Bagaimana?"

Yang lain mengangguk setuju.

Setelah itu rapat(?) dilanjutkan dengan informasi barang-barang apa yang harus mereka bawa (udah kayak _camping_ aja ya?) dan membahas hal-hal lain yang dianggap perlu.

.

~yunjae~

.

Bandara, jam 8 pagi kurang dikit.

Jaejoong dan Junsu tersenyum sumringah ketika menoleh dan mendapati duo seme(?) gendut aka Yunho dan Yoochun tampak berjalan ke arah mereka. Entah kenapa dua namja itu bisa datang bersama.

"Kalian sudah sampai? Uwaah, kau manis sekali, Jaejoongie."

Mendengar ucapan Yoochun barusan membuat Yunho ingin segera melemparkan kopernya ke jidat lebar itu. Huh! Sepertinya Yoochun langsung ingin ia buang ke liang lahat(?).

"Sebentar lagi jam 8. Changmin kenapa belum datang ya?" Jaejoong melirik jam di ponselnya, tak mempedulikan ucapan Yoochun; dan Yunho senang dibuatnya.

"Mungkin ada sedikit hambatan.." Junsu mencoba bijak. Kemudian ia dan ketiga orang lainnya menatap pintu masuk bandara menanti namja tinggi yang tampan namun masih seperti bocah itu.

10 detik..

25 detik..

Hingga 1 menit kemudian tanpa suara dari mereka berempat, tampak namja berperawakan seperti model memasuki bandara.

"Chang—" koor Yunho, Jaejoong, Junsu, dan Yoochun serempak; namun dengan serempak pula kalimat mereka tertahan, kala melihat tangan kanan namja bak model itu menyeret sebuah karung lusuh yang dapat dipastikan berisi sangat banyak dilihat dari besarnya.

"Sepertinya kita salah orang."

"Benar. Mungkin Changmin tidak bisa ikut."

"Sepertinya begitu. Kita tak usah menunggunya, langsung masuk saja."

Changmin yang datang dengan tawa –cengiran lebih tepatnya– yang lebar seketika mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Kalian kejam sekali pada manusia tampan yang polos dan baik hati ini.. hiks." Ujarnya lebay diakhiri sebuah isakan; membuat Jaejoong yang hendak berbalik badan mengikuti ketiga orang lainnya mengurungkan niatnya, kemudian menghampiri Changmin dan menatapnya lembut. Jiwa keibuannya keluar.

"Habis.. kau bawa-bawa isi gudangmu sih."

"Nani?! Isi gudang?"

"Hu um. Tuh, lusuh begitu."

"Enak saja. Ini harta berhargaku, nee-chan."

"Harta..apa maksudmu?"

"Tentu saja makanan." Yoochun menyahut, "Bahkan ketika Darmawisata SMP, dia membawa lebih banyak dari i...ni."

Sontak Yunho, Changmin, dan Junsu dengan senang hati memelototi Yoochun, kemudian mereka melirik Jaejoong takut-takut.

"Ke..kenapa kalian semua melihatku seperti itu?"

"Hhhhh..." serempak mereka berempat mendesah lega. Hampir saja Yoochun membongkar identitasnya yang sebenarnya merupakan teman lama Changmin, bukan Yunho.

.

~yunjae~

.

Sesampainya di Hokkaido, YunJaeYooSuMin beristirahat sebentar sebelum melanjutkan kegiatan. Jaejoong sekamar dengan Junsu. Sedang Yunho, Yoochun, dan Changmin memilih untuk menempati kamar secara terpisah dengan alasan takut cinlok(?), soalnya ini bukan ff yaoi. (^^v)

Villa di Hokkaido, jam 7 malam.

BEP

Junsu menekan tombol _off _pada _remote tv _hingga layar 29 inch di depannya menampilkan warna hitam, "Tak ada acara yang seru. Main saja, yuk."

Keempat orang yang diajak main Junsu hanya meliriknya sekilas, kemudian melanjutkan keasyikan mereka masing-masing. Changmin memasukkan _shushi_ ke dalam mulutnya, meski mereka baru saja menyelesaikan makan malam; Yunho yang memandangi Jaejoong; Jaejoong yang sedang memainkan ponselnya; dan Yoochun yang tak melepas pandangannya dari 'itu'-nya Junsu. 'Itu' apa? Silakan berkutat dengan pikiran masing-masing #authordigampar.

"Ish.. kalian mengabaikanku."

"Ayo main! _Truth or dare _saja, bagaimana?" Yoochun segera memberi saran ketika melihat raut wajah Junsu yang sudah siap ditekuk.

"Ide bagus." Junsu mengangguk senang.

"Aku tidak setuju!" Yunho menghampiri Yoochun kemudian berbisik, "Kau pasti merencanakan sesuatu.." sinisnya.

"Kalau tak mau jujur, minta tantangan saja. Gampang kan?" Yoochun membalas dengan berbisik pula seraya menaik-naikkan alisnya, kemudian menatap tiga orang lainnya "Bagaimana?"

"Setujuuu. Ayo mulai." Changmin mengacungkan botol di tangannya. Permainan ini lebih membuatnya tertarik dibanding _shushi_ miliknya yang masih tersisa cukup banyak; tentu saja karena bisa mem-_bully _Yunho. Segera ia memutar botol yang sudah diletakkan di tengah-tengah mereka berlima meski Jaejoong dan Yunho belum memberikan persetujuan.

Dan mulut botol itu mengarah pada...JENG JENG!

Junsu!

Changmin menyeringai. Junsu yang ketakutan segera berseru "_Truth_!"

Ini lebih baik dibanding memilih _dare _yang dapat dipastikan Changmin akan mengerjainya. Toh ia tak memiliki rahasia besar. Apapun yang namja tiang itu tanyakan, akan dijawabnya.

"Baiklah." Changmin mendesah sedikit kecewa, kemudian berpikir sebentar, "Aah.. Kalau kau diharuskan segera menikah dan pilihan calon suamimu hanya dua, Yunho atau Yoochun nii-chan, siapa yang akan kau pilih?"

"Tentu saja aku pilih Yoochunnie."

Mendengar itu Yoochun makin melebarkan jidat (?) nya. Cengiran senang namun nampak bodoh kini menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Doushite?" tanya Changmin, berharap Junsu akan mengakui perasaannya malam ini.

"Hei! Kau hanya bertanya siapa yang akan kupilih kan? Jadi jangan menanyakan alasannya."

"Nani?! Pelit sekali kau, nee-chan."

"Biar saja." Ujar Junsu cuek seraya memalingkan muka dari Changmin. Yeoja itu kemudian memutar botol dan kali ini mulut botol itu mengarah pada... Jaejoong.

"Nah.. Joongie, kau pilih apa?"

"Tentu saja _dare_. Itu pilihan yang mudah."

Junsu mempoutkan bibirnya. Sayang sekali, padahal ia ingin menanyakan pada Jaejoong siapa namja yang akan dipilihnya.. Yunho, Yamashita, atau bahkan Yoochun? Tapi sepertinya takdir berkata lain (?). Apa boleh buat, Junsu orang yang tidak tegaan, mana mungkin memberikan tantangan yang sulit. Dan Jaejoong sangat tau itu.

Setelah cukup lama berkutat dengan pikirannya, dengan menghela napas panjang, Junsu menunjuk ke suatu sudut, "Pakai kostum tuan kelinci sampai permainan berakhir."

"Oke." Jaejoong segera mengenakan kostum yang ditunjuk Junsu. Well, kostum itu cukup berat, tapi tidak buruk. Ini musim dingin, jadi ia tak akan kepanasan. Dan sepertinya tantangan itu cukup menyenangkan, setidaknya bagi Yunho. Jaejoong berkali-kali lipat lebih menggemaskan dengan kostum itu dan Yunho tak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini.

JEPRET (apaan ini gak tau -_- Anggap aja bunyi jepretan kamera ya, hehe)

"Selanjutnya aku." Jaejoong memutar botol. Sepertinya yeoja itu tak menyadari bahwa Yunho baru saja memotretnya diam-diam (yaa namanya juga diem-diem, gak ketauan laah). Dan seperti yang diharapkan Jaejoong, mulut botol itu mengarah pada Yunho.

"Kau pilih _truth _ya? Please~"

"Tidak mau! Kau langsung meminta seperti itu firasatku jadi tak enak."

"Kalau begitu kau kutantang untuk memakai rok saat masuk sekolah nanti."

"Nani?! Tidak ada tantangan lain?"

"Tiiiidak. Kuberi penawaran sekali lagi, memakai rok ke sekolah atau menjawab pertanyaanku?"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku pilih _truth_." Yunho akhirnya menyerah, mengundang senyum manis di wajah Jaejoong. Maniis sekali sampai Yunho diabetes(?).

"Jawab dengan jujur ya."

"Hmm."

" Yoochun pernah bilang kan kau sering bercerita tentangku padanya ketika dia di Amerika? Itu berarti kau sering memperhatikan aku?"

"Harus kujawab... iya. Tapi jangan salah paham. Itu demi Yoochun."

"Iya, iya. Aku tau." Jaejoong menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, kemudian membuang muka, "Giliranmu memutar botol." Ucapnya ketus.

"Itu saja, nee-chan?" tanya Changmin dengan nada kecewa terselip di dalamnya.

"Memang apa lagi? Hanya boleh satu pertanyaan kan?"

"Ah, tidak seru."

"Apa yang kau harapkan, hmm? Dasar bocah tengik." bisik Yunho dingin.

Changmin tak menyahut. Ia hanya mencebil kemudian memalingkan muka.

Dan permainan _truth or dare _berlanjut hingga mata mereka sudah tak bisa diajak berkompromi.

.

~yunjae~

.

"Jaejoongiiiie, kenapa masih bermalas-malasaaan?" Junsu melantunkan lengkingan lumba-lumbanya yang khas kala melihat Jaejoong yang sedang asyik berbaring di ranjang, bertelungkup, berguling-guling. Tidak jelas apa yang ia lakukan, "Kau lupa rencana kita untuk main ski hari ini?" tanyanya seraya berkacak pinggang.

"Duluan saja, Su. Aku akan menyusul nanti." Jawabnya hati-hati, menjaga agar suaranya tak terdengar gagap.

"Mana mungkin kami berangkat tanpamu? Sudah cepat siap-siap. Yang lain sudah menunggu."

"Ukh.." Jaejoong segera bangkit seraya mengerucutkan bibir. Terpaksa deh.

Cukup lama Jaejoong bersiap –dengan Junsu tetap mengawasinya tentunya– , hingga akhirnya kedua yeoja itu menampakkan diri di ruang tengah tempat para namja tampan namun _absurd_ sudah menunggu sedari tadi.

Yunho melirik jam di tangannya kemudian menatap Jaejoong, "Satu tahun."

"Yak! Berlebihan sekali kau, Jung. Hanya satu setengah jam tau!"

"Dan apa yang kau lakukan selama itu, hah?"

"Bagi perempuan waktu satu setengah jam untuk berdandan cukup sebentar."

"Huh. Kau berdandan hingga seribu tahun pun hasilnya akan tetap sama. Jelek."

"Apa kau bilang—"

"Hei. Sudah, sudah. Kapan kita berangkat kalau kalian bertengkar terus?" Junsu berusaha melerai, jengah dengan kelakuan teman sekelasnya ini. Tidak di sekolah, di tempat jauh pun mereka masih saja bertengkar, runtuknya dalam hati. Tak sadar bahwa ia juga sering berdebat hal yang tak penting dengan Changmin.

"Junsu benar. Lanjutkan pertengkaran kalian di mobil saja. Lee ahjussi sudah menunggu kita di depan. Ia yang akan mengantar kita ke tempat ski." Sahut Yoochun.

"Matte.." Changmin bersuara, namja tiang itu melirik Jaejoong dengan satu alis yang dinaikkan, menatap aneh yeoja yang mengenakan _dress _selutut itu, "Jaejoong nee-chan, kenapa berpakaian seperti mau kencan begitu? Kau sengaja ya? Agar sampai di tempat ski nanti kau bisa berkata 'Maaf aku tidak ikut. Tak mungkin kan bermain ski dengan pakaian seperti ini?' Benar kan?" tanyanya sarkastik.

"E—o.. a.. ituuu..."

"Cepat ganti bajumu."

"Ti..tidak mau. Aku suka baju ini, Changmin."

"Kalau begitu biar Yunho nii-chan menggantikan bajumu."

"Nani?!" teriak keempat orang lainnya kompak, terutama Jaejoong yang menggunakan nada paling tinggi. Kata-kata Changmin sangat frontal.

"Aku bisa ganti baju sendiri." Seru Jaejoong seraya berlari ke kamar.

"GPL (gak pake lama) ya, nee-chan~" (Changmin tau bahasa gaul ceritanya, haha)

.

~yunjae~

.

"adfghjklpmonibuvyctxrzeawq.." Jaejoong masih saja komat-kamit (menggerutu) seraya menatap Changmin. Tak jelas apa yang dikatakan yeoja itu. Ia kemudian memandang melas peralatan ski yang terpasang pada tubuhnya sambil mengerucutkan bibir. Ia tak bisa bermain ski. Sungguh. Pernah sebelumnya Jaejoong mencoba belajar bermain ski, namun berkali-kali terjatuh dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyerah. Karena itu ia sedikit kurang setuju dengan rencana liburan mereka ke villa Yoochun yang dekat dengan resort ski.

"Medan salju di Hokkaido dikenal paling nyaman untuk bermain ski, karena jalurnya yang mulus. Sangat cocok untuk pemula." Ujar Yunho lembut, mencoba menenangkan Jaejoong. Ia tak tega melihat raut kekhawatiran yang masih saja setia menghiasi wajah pujaan hatinya.

"Huh. Kau menyindirku? Mentang-mentang jago." Sayangnya si cantik kita tak memahami maksud baik Yunho.

"Aku tidak jago, hanya bisa. Aku juga termasuk masih pemula."

"Ya, ya, ya. Terserah kau saja." Jaejoong berlalu meninggalkan Yunho dengan susah payah karena papan ski yang masih terpasang di kakinya.

"Kenapa tidak mencoba meluncur saja? Mumpung ada di sini dan peralatanmu sudah lengkap."

"Berisik. Sudah kubilang kan aku tidak bisa."

"Kuajari.."

"Ekhem ekhem ekhem."

Yoochun, Changmin, dan Junsu yang sedari tadi hanya memandangi adegan loveydovey(?) YunJae seperti kambing conge berdehem serempak. Mereka kemudian melakukan batuk yang dibuat-buat seraya memberikan tatapan mengejek pada YunJae. Yoochun bahkan pura-pura batuk hingga muntah-muntah, entah apa maksudnya author pun tak mengerti -_-

"Kami ingin meluncur di sisi sebelah sana. Tiga jam lagi kita berkumpul lagi di sini. Oke? Bye bye." Seru trio YooSuMin seraya menjauh.

"Tak ikut mereka?" tanya Jaejoong dengan _doe eyes _masih menatap kepergian ketiga temannya.

"Aku kan sudah bilang akan mengajarimu."

"Eh? Ti..tidak perlu."

"Tenang saja. Aku janji tidak akan mengejekmu."

Jaejoong tertunduk malu, menyembunyikan rona merah pada pipinya, "Ka..kalau begitu, mo..mohon bantuannya."

Aish, Kim Jaejoong. Kenapa bicaramu jadi gagap begitu?

Perlahan ia angkat wajahnya menatap Yunho yang mulai menjelaskan teknik dasar bermain ski yang author pun sebenarnya tak tau, karena itu tak dijelaskan secara rinci. #dihajarmassa

.

~yunjae~

.

Malam ini langit cerah. Tampak bintang-bintang memancarkan sinarnya. Cantik. Sama seperti yeoja yang sedang duduk di teras memandangi langit malam. Kim Jaejoong. Yeoja itu merapatkan jaketnya kala angin berhembus pelan melewatinya, menciptakan hawa dingin yang cukup menusuk mengingat Hokkaido tempatnya berada kini terletak di bagian utara Jepang.

Kepalanya sedikit mendongak. Menerawang. Mengingat kembali saat Yunho mengajarinya bermain ski tadi pagi.

Seketika wajahnya memerah. Sudah berkali-kali Jaejoong merona hari ini. Dan semua itu disebabkan oleh Yunho sang pujaan hati. Aah, ia semakin mencintai namja itu.

"Sedang apa?"

Panjang umur. Yunho menampakkan diri di hadapannya.

"Ti..tidak. Aku hanya menatap langit."

"Begitu. Aah.. kau mau?" tanyanya seraya menyodorkan secangkir coklat yang ada dalam genggamannya.

"Ti..tidak usah. Terima kasih."

Kembali rona merah menjalari wajahnya. Berbagi cangkir dengan Yunho? Kalau ia menyesap bagian bibir cangkir yang sama dengan Yunho itu artinya mereka melakukan _indirect kiss _kan?

Kyaaa.. Memikirkannya saja membuatnya merona hebat.

Yunho hanya menanggapi dengan sedikit senyum, manggut-manggut, bergumam tak jelas, kemudian berdiri di samping Jaejoong. Yeoja cantik itu segera beranjak dari duduknya, berdiri sejajar dengan Yunho dan mengikuti arah tatapan namja itu.

"Mana yang lain?"

"Oh. Changmin seperti biasa.. kencan dengan kekasihnya."

Jaejoong sedikit mengerutkan alis. Changmin? Kencan? Kekasih?

"Maksudku Changmin sedang sibuk dengan camilannya." Jelas Yunho diakhiri tawa. Lucu sekali raut wajah bingung yang tampak dari pujaan hatinya ini.

"Oooh.. hihi. Changmin memang tak pernah dan tak bisa lepas dari makanan..." Jaejoong menjeda kalimatnya sebentar untuk menghela napas, "Lalu Yoochun dan Junsu?"

"Ah, ituu.." Yunho berpikir keras. Tak mungkin kan ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya bahwa Yoochun sedang menggombali Junsu sedangkan peran namja jidat lebar itu dalam ff ini –masih– sebagai orang yang sering mengirimi Jaejoong surat –setidaknya itu yang Jaejoong tau– ,"Mungkin mereka sudah tidur." Terpaksa berbohong deh.

"Cepat sekali ya.." Jaejoong melirik ponselnya yang menunjukkan jam 8 malam, "Mungkin mereka lelah ya? Tadi terlalu bersemangat sih."

Teringat lagi apa yang mereka berlima lakukan setelah bermain ski. Membuat boneka salju di halaman depan villa dan YooSu bertanding membuat yang paling besar.

"Aku jadi ingin lihat."

"Ikuuuut~" Jaejoong segera mengikuti langkah Yunho yang cepat. Tak lama berjalan, mereka telah sampai di halaman depan tempat boneka salju buatan mereka berada.

YunJae memandang puas kelima boneka salju yang berbeda ukuran itu.

WUUUUUUUZZZ

"Huwaaaaa..."

Yunho yang sempat menutup mata karena angin kencang yang berhembus sedikit terkejut mendengar teriakan Jaejoong. Melihat Jaejoong yang mulai berlari menjauhinya, Yunho segera mengikuti yeoja itu.

"Hei, ada apa?"

"Syal ku terbang :("

WUUUUUUZZZZ

Kembali angin kencang berhembus.

"Sepertinya akan ada badai. Lebih baik kita kembali ke villa."

"Lalu syal ku?"

"Aku membawa 2 syal. Kau bisa meminjam 1."

"Masalahnya itu syal yang dibuat oleh ibuku."

"Aissh.. kenapa barang sepenting itu kau terbangkan begitu saja, hah?"

"Salahkan angin yang terlalu kencang."

"Kalau kau memang menjaganya, tak akan semudah itu diterbangkan angin."

"Sudah jangan menceramahiku. Kalau mau kembali, duluan saja."

Jaejoong membuang muka, kemudian segera berlalu meninggalkan Yunho, mencoba fokus mencari kemana angin menerbangkan syal nya.

"Hei." Yunho berhasil mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Jaeoong, "Kubantu mencari. Aku tak mau kau sampai diterbangkan angin juga."

"Ya! Lebih baik kau kembali daripada membantu mencari tapi membuat telingaku panas."

"Jangan menggerutu terus! Fokus saja mencari."

"Kau membuatku kesal, Jung pabbo!"

Syal pemberian ibunya yang hilang, ditambah Yunho yang terus saja mengejeknya membuat Jaejoong panas hati di cuaca yang dingin ini, hingga kalimatnya tercampur antara Korea dan Jepang.

Pencarian terus berlanjut dengan adu mulut yang juga tak kunjung berhenti, hingga dari beberapa puluh meter tempat YunJae berada kini, tampak suasana cukup ramai bak festival. Banyak kedai-kedai makanan berjejer di tengah hamparan salju.

"I..itu.. syal ku." Tunjuk Jaejoong pada salah seorang namja yang sedang duduk di sebuah kedai memungut syalnya yang tergeletak.

Segera mereka menghampiri namja itu.

"Lho? Jaejoongie?"

"Hee? Yamappi?" ternyata eh ternyata namja itu adalah Yamashita, teman sekelas Jaejoong dan Yunho.

"Kebetulan sekali bertemu denganmu di sini."

"Dan kebetulan juga kau yang menemukan syalku."

"Oh. Ini milikmu?" Yamashita mengacungkan syal yang ada dalam genggamannya, "Wah..wah.. jangan-jangan syal ini memiliki kekuatan khusus. Seperti.. terbang sendiri ke orang yang ditakdirkan menjadi pasangan dari pemiliknya."

Cih! Yunho benar-benar muak mendengar kata-kata Yamashita. Apa laki-laki itu ingin mengikuti jejak Yoochun, huh? Dikubur hidup-hidup.

"Ehem.." Yunho mencoba menyadarkan Yamashita akan keberadaan dirinya.

"Oh. Ada Yunho juga. Ah.. lebih baik kalian ikut duduk di sini. Sekalian temani aku makan. Ayo."

Yamashita merangkul bahu Jaejoong, mengarahkan agar ikut duduk di samping tempatnya duduk tadi. Sekalian modus juga bisa rangkul-rangkul, haha #plakk

.

~yunjae~

.

"Aah, jadi kau ikut program paket belajar selama liburan.."

"Hai." Yamashita kembali menyuapkan takoyaki ke mulut Jaejoong.

Entah sejak kapan adegan suap-suapan itu dimulai. Yunho yang sedari tadi hanya diam melihatnya mulai jengah. Kenapa juga Jaejoong menerima suapan Yamashita.

SET

Sedikit kasar Yunho menarik lengan Jaejoong, ingin segera pergi dari sana. Tak lupa ia mengambil syal Jaejoong yang masih setia berada di tangan Yamashita, entah apa maksud namja itu tak langsung mengembalikannya.

"Hei, Yunho. Ada apa?"

"..."

"Hei."

Yunho tak menjawab. Terus saja ia menarik lengan Jaejoong untuk mengikutinya. Merasa Yamashita mengikuti mereka, Yunho mempercepat langkahnya dan memperkuat tarikannya pada lengan Jaejoong.

"Yak! Yunho!"

"..."

"Hei! Tanganku sakit, bodoh."

Set.

Yunho melepas genggamannya dengan perlahan, "Maaf."

Jaejoong yang hendak marah mengurungkan niatnya kala mendengar lirihan minta maaf dari Yunho. Pandangannya berubah melembut, "Ada apa, hmm?"

Yunho tak menjawab. Hanya menundukkan kepala.

Setelah beberapa detik, ia berjalan mendekati Jaejoong, hingga hampir tak ada jarak antara mereka. Yunho mengangkat wajahnya seraya mengalungkan syal Jaejoong ke leher yeoja itu, "Aku tak menyukai Yamashita. Jadi jangan dekat-dekat dengannya." Pintanya seraya menyatukan ujung dan pangkal syal di leher Jaejoong membentuk sebuah simpul, memastikan kain itu terpasang rapi, "Jangan sampai diterbangkan angin lagi."

"Kenapa..? Kau yang tidak menyukai Yamashita, kenapa aku yang tak boleh dekat dengannya?"

Yunho balas menatap Jaejoong yang sedang menatapnya penuh tanya itu. Namja bermata musang itu tak bisa menjawab. Mendadak dia lupa apa yang tadi dikatakannya dan apa yang Jaejoong tanyakan. Rasa cemburu mendominasinya sekarang.

Ia seakan tak sadar apa yang sedang dilakukan. Wajah polos di hadapannya yang masih setia memandanginya membuat otak Yunho memerintahkannya untuk memajukan wajah kecilnya. Tak pelak ciuman pun terjadi.

Jaejoong sedikit terbelalak. Setelah itu ia bahkan tak menutup matanya seperti yang dilakukan namja yang kini sedikit melumat bibirnya. Oh, ini ciuman pertama Jaejoong –dalam keadaan sadar– Dan meskipun ia tak membalas, yeoja cantik itu juga tak menghentikannya. Jaejoong hanya bisa terpaku.

Duk duk duk.

Pukulan lemah diterima oleh Yunho pada dadanya. Jaejoong butuh asupan oksigen sekarang juga. Ketaksiapan yeoja itu membuat ciuman mereka tak bertahan lama.

Yunho memandangi Jaejoong yang sedang menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Wajah yeoja itu merah. Seketika Yunho sadar apa yang baru saja dibuatnya. Merasa sangat malu, namja itu segera berlalu seraya menggumamkan dengan pelan kata 'maaf'.

TBC

Kata-kata Jepang dalam chap ini:

Doushite: kenapa?

Alele: "Eeeeh?" atau kalau di Korea seperti "Mwo?"

Matte: Tunggi dulu

Dan ini balasan review:

leeyeol: saya emang udah rencana untuk menistakan yoochun di sini, wkwkwk sip ini dilanjut :) gomawo ne reviewnya^^

nabratz: yoochun emang udah sama junsu kok (?), hehe.. udah puas belom sama adegan cemburunya yunppa? Gomawo ne reviewnya^^

Guest: (si yunho pasti kebingungqn) ff ini pun sudah membingungkan, hehe. Gomawo ne reviewnya^^

azahra88: iyapz. Riwayat yunppa belom tamat dong, pan ffnya belom tamat, hehe. Gomawo ne reviewnya^^

kmskjw21: bang jidat emang genit banget tunggu tanggal mainnya pas yunho nembak nanti :) gomawo ne reviewnya^^

Lawliet Jung: nanti nembaknya kalo ffnya tamat. Wooh, kamu mau nembak Jeje? Saingan dong kita, hehe.. tuh yunppa udah berani nyium pas jaejoong sadar :) sip ini dilanjut. Gomawo ne reviewnya^^

jongindo: makasih banyak udah dibilang makin keren :) dan makasih reviewnya^^

Arigato gozaimasu ^^

Regards,

Ai CassiEast


End file.
